A glimpse to what if?
by plygrn89
Summary: Post after AC: Cloud is at the bar and hits his head. When he wakes up, things are different. "We're married" Cloti -Complete-
1. Misconception

Chapter 1

Misconception

**Author's note: Well here is another story for you! The beginning is kind of slow, so don't get discouraged. Anyways I hope you like this new fic!**

Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY, IF I DID CLOUD AND TIFA WOULD BE MARRIED BY NOW!

* * *

Rays of heat waves flows off the sun and lingers in the city of Edge. During summer time the heat becomes unbearable. The sky is leaden with small patches of clouds that roam over the city, creating strange figures. The wind is dull, nothing but warm breezes pass through the people. Little Marlene sits on a chair that is out on the porch with her knees gripping closely to her small chest. Arms wrapping around her tiny legs watching the several people walking by the bar, most are barely wearing anything cause of the cruel heat. Beads of sweat form on her temples and as always she roughly wipes the sweat away with her forearm. The bar business picks up a lot during the summer time, but it still morning and the bar doesn't open until one pm.

Sighing heavily cause of the boredom that is bestow upon her, Denzel remains in bed, most likely rolling around and kicking off the sheets. Marlene remains in her blue pajamas with yellow rubber ducks. The warmth had awoken her up form her slumber, the sweat on her sheets were driving her mad and so she sits here with nothing to do. The screen door is close with the front door wide open and she can hear Tifa cleaning the dishes that leave a small clinging sounds. Cloud had left this morning for the days work although he'll probably only work half the day considering he most likely melting in his own sweat.

'_I hope Denzel wakes up soon.' _ Marlene thinks to herself as she lays her head back to rest upon the chair. Her small body starts to create sweat underneath her pajamas which is uncomfortable for Marlene. Wishing that Tifa can take them to the pool today but there has to be work done. Lifting her head up, when hearing Tifa's voice, "Marlene sweetie, why don't you come in." Tifa coos with a soft voice, waiting for Marlene to reenter into the bar so she can keep a closer eye on her.

Hopping off the chair and sulking to the screen door. Pouting as she walks into the bar and approaches the counter. "There's nothing to do!" Marlene exclaims as she takes a seat in a stool as she watches Tifa turn towards her. A small smile elopes on Tifa lips as she wipes her wet hands in a dish rag and walks up to Marlene. Once her hands dry for the hot sopping, she crosses her arms over her chest. Wearing a white top with short sleeves and denim shorts. The shirt is cuts from the belly showing a small portion of her stomach, her shorts are hugging her hips. Her usual sport shoes are covering her small feet and having white socks reaching to her ankles. The simple white shirt has a circle neckline, soft fabric with fitted short sleeves that don't go pass her arm muscles.

"Why don't you play with Denzel?" Suggesting, leaning her forearms of the other side of the counter staring at Marlene. Marlene places her cheek into the palm of her hand and has an expression of boredom upon her face which Tifa can't help but smile at her face expressions.

"Because he still asleep." Wailing in annoying tone as Tifa gives her a sympathetic grin and tilts her head to an angle. Feeling the sweat coursing through her pants and melting onto the stool, bring more uncomforting sensation upon Marlene. "Can't you turn on the air conditioner?" Asking mechanically, almost praying for some cool air to brush against her skin and wondering why is Tifa let the bar rot in this heat. The vans on the ceiling aren't doing much for cooling, just mixing the warm in the room. Eyes glances up at the top of the wall where the air conditioner is implanted into the wall, they machinery is lifeless. The white conditioner is white and shape as a square, a small portion of the conditioner is sticking out of the wall with a few buttons on it.

Tifa smile fell as she stands up straight. "Sorry, sweetie that air conditioner is broken." Announcing in a softer tone, playing with the rag this is twisting through her fingers. "We'll have to wait until Cloud returns." Turing around to finish up the dirty dishes in the sink. Placing her dry hands into the warm water that sends heat wave through her body which Tifa really dislikes. Having her full attention on the dishes and then she hears the refrigerator door opening releasing cold stream from confinement. Quickly turn her attention to Marlene who has her head sticking into the refrigerator. "Marlene!" Tifa says urgently as she quickly pulls Marlene's head out of the cold air and closing the door. The last bit of cold air touch Tifa's legs as it diminishes. "Honey you can't keep you head in there all day." Saying, while slightly giggle in her sentence as it's very tempting to reopen the refrigerator.

"But, is so hot!" Marlene exclaims, voice is forcefully and has a hint of annoyance lingering within her tone while stomping her feet. Keeping her arms straight with her fists clenching. Marlene performs a pouting expression on her face hoping that will allow her to stick her head back onto the refrigerator.

Letting out a small laugh and keeps her smile upon her face. Tifa places her hands on the child's shoulders before speaking, "Why don't you wake up Denzel and I'll have breakfast ready?" Suggesting while ushering Marlene up the stair. Marlene relentlessly stomps up the stair, grumbling under her breath. Tifa watches Marlene disappear around the corner and can't help feel amuse by her sulking. Releasing a sigh while her smile fell from her face. '_Maybe I should call Cloud; it is starting to get really hot in here and it still morning.' _Tifa thought to herself as she disappears around the counter in search for her cell phone. While looking around the counter tops she remembers the discussion with Cloud from last night.

--

Flashback

_"Do you even notice me?" Asked in a soft tone trying to keep her emotions in tack. Tifa sat on her bed with him standing a few feet away from her and had his back towards her. Bare feet rested against the cold wood as it sends chills down her back and had her shoulder slouching forward. Eyes analyzed every feature on his back and loved how he looked. Even though he is good looking, it isn't his features that drew her to him. It's the Cloud within, his characteristics his personality even if he's hard to deal with. It's a challenge that is worth taking. _

_Her question lingered in his mind as his eyes stared off into the distances. "What do you want from me?" Inquired in a dull tone while keeping his face away from hers. Couldn't bare to see the hurt in her eyes that are now forming tears. Feeling love and giving it are two different things, he's not even sure if he can give it to her. So much has happened and now his heart and very spirit is broken beyond repairs at least that what he thought. Envying every man in the world that can provide such offering to any woman. Wishing he could be like them and truly give her an endowment. There is no doubt in his heart that he loved her but can perform such presentation. _

_An aching feeling grew hungrily in her heart and yanked it all directions. Her eyes drifted to the floor stared at the wood even though she not observing it. "You." answered breathlessly while keeping her eyes off of him and feeling slight embarrassed by her confession. A soft pink grew on her ivory cheeks as she bit you lower lip to keep it from trembling. "You said you wanted to start a new life, why not start with us? Are you that scared?" Tifa asked while her body shaking uncontrollably and can't believe she's finally confessing to him. Quickly drew her face to stare at his back side before she said, "Are we still losing to a memory?" Silence filled the room as Cloud pondered on her question. Tifa sat up correctly and turned her head towards a different direction. "There I said it."_

_End of flash back_

_--_

Snapping out of her memory as, her eyes are viewing the phone that rests on the back counter. Reaching it with her soft fingers and, beginnings to dial Cloud's number. Shuffling and muffling sounds are echoing in the bar from upstairs. No doubt the kids have already began to play some strange game that Marlene created. The phone rings several times against her small ear, her heart pounds against her chest as nerves are taking a strong grip on her. Knowing soon she'll here his voice that sounds like a rare melody.

"Hello?" Cloud mumbles into the phone with a little static interrupting their soon to be conversation.

"Cloud?"

* * *

Standing on a stool and arms reaching for the air conditioner with a red drill in his right hand. Placing his right foot on the counter near the sink to give him some more control and balance. Cloud is preparing to take out the air-conditioner from the wall to start the repairing process. Placing the drill tip into the nails that hold the air-condition in the wall and start to drill them out. Placing each free nail into his pocket so they don't get lost and don't have to buy new ones. Money is tight as it is, even though business in the bar is good but the food cost is high, draining the majority of their money. The heat has been taking it toll on Cloud, especially in the bar; his bare hands have sweat forming in the palms making it hard to stop the air conditioner from falling from his hands.

"Be careful up there." Tifa says in a concern tone that is also demanding as she walks into the car from the staircase. Approaching the stool and places her hands on her hips as she examines Cloud situation. Cloud momentarily glances down to catch a glimpse of Tifa and realizes she is looking up at him. Noticing Tifa's outfit from above and her white T-shirt having a clear view. Quickly withdrawing his eyes from her to continue his work while, slightly blushing. Feeling nervous with her around him, they haven't spoken much since he returned home.

Once all of the screws are out of the air conditioner, he begins to lightly yank it out. Creaking sounds are heard in the bar as he slowly removes it from its resting place. The air-conditioner becomes heavier as he draws it out and force to reposition his hands. Tifa watching carefully while rising up her the balls of her feet to get a better view of his work. Fully removing the air conditioner from its resting place as Cloud holds it slantways in his hands and slowly detaching his right foot from the counter and placing it next to his left foot. Exhaling through his mouth as he is prepares to move down the ladder with Tifa's hands gripping it.

"Give me that back!" Marlene screeches from the top of the staircase while hearing loud thumps coming down the stairs. "Denzel! Give me it!"

Tifa cranks her head to the side and sees Denzel coming around from the staircase with Marlene hot on his tail. Denzel is carrying one of Marlene's dolls in his arms and having an evil smile on his lips. Turning his head back to see if Marlene is behind him as, he begins to run sideways. Grinning at Marlene as she becomes even more enrage. Gritting her teeth and stretching out her arms to preparing to strangle Denzel. Without being aware, Denzel runs towards Tifa. Tifa turns in place to face Denzel before saying, "Denzel, watch it!" Tifa scolds while trying to prevent him from running into her, but miserably fails. The pressure from his speed pushes Tifa to loose her balance and to fall backwards against the ladder.

"Hey!" Cloud gasps as the shake from the ladder forces his to loosen up his grip upon the air conditioner. The machinery slides through his sweaty palms while the edges of the air conditioner clouts Cloud in the forehead. A sharp pain develops on his temple and he looses his balance and concentration. The ladder tilts onto two legs and Cloud's weight forces the ladder to loose complete balance. Collapsing to the ground with the sound of the ladder drop rings through out the bar along with a crashing sound of the air conditioner shattering into pieces. An instant striking pain raids on Cloud's back side from the hard fall. Hitting his head against the hard wood, knocking him out complete...

* * *

"_Cloud?...Cloud?" _A voice breaks into the barrier of silence. Eyes are shut tightly; a sound of a beeping sound from a monitor carries on. A wave of dizziness invades Cloud's mind as he struggles to open his unsleeping eyes. Starting to feel his muscle move on his command while a hand holds his. Soft skin brushes against his rough hands while a thumb caress the back of his hand. Another soft hand carefully touches his temples, smelling a strawberry scent from the bare skin. Remembering that Tifa use to bathe in strawberry bath wash. "_Cloud?" _The small soft voice speaks louder into his ear. Cracking open his eye to find everything blurring and bright. The small crack remains the same while his blue eyes glance to the right and sees a blur figure with brown hair. "Cloud?"

Opening his eyes wider and his vision becomes sober from the haziness. Blinking his eyes several times and focuses his eyes on a woman before him. She is sitting in a chair next to the bed with her knees cramp against the bed to be closer to him. She is wearing a black shirt that is tight around her chest and is loose over her stomach, having elbow-length sleeves and a thin turtle neck. Dark blue jeans are fitted loosely and wearing simple black shoes. Her ebony hair drapes down her shoulders and piles in her lap. Realizing they are in a hospital and him in a bed makes him think the accident he had must have been worst than he thought. "Tifa?" Cloud barely whispers through his inactive voice as he tries to move his body.

"Shh...Its ok." Tifa whispers in a kind voice that soothes Cloud to relaxation. "I'm here." Stroking her thumb on his temple, his tense muscle releases its stiffness. A soft smile grows on her lips as she tilts her head to angle. Eyes are peering into his showing her kind and soft spirit that reviles itself through her irises. The softness of her face relaxes Cloud not a muscle is moving in his body and he maintains eye contact with her. The staring starts to make him feel uncomfortable and he glances his eyes way leaving Tifa feeling disappointed. Then he looks back at her and his eyes narrow in on her stomach. It is sticking far out and being shape of a ball. Slightly furrowing his eyebrows and wondering how she gains so much weight.

Tifa notices his questioning expression, "Cloud?" Breaking Cloud intense gaze upon her round stomach and catching his eyes.

"Ummm, why...umm how?" Cloud tries to ask but he knows how sensitive women are about the weight. Deciding to drop the subject before he runs into something he knows he's not going to like.

A knock is heard on the door frame as Tifa turns her body around. Finding Cloud's doctor wearing a blue shirt, black pants and a lab coat over his shirt. He is in his late fifties with many wrinkles developing upon his dark skin. White curly hair is cut short upon his head and has a thick beard. An oval shape head with dark brown deep-set eyes and a hook nose. Lips are full and have shaggy cheeks. The doctor makes his way into the room head towards the foot of the hospital bed. "Hello Mr. Strife, I can see you are awake. Its good to have you back son." The doctor says in a cheery way as he grabs Cloud's paperwork and begins to write on it.

"How much longer will he have to stay here Doctor Appleton?" Tifa asks curiously, being very anxious to take him home.

"Well, considering the accident with his head and his ability to heal quickly, I say about two or three days." Doctor Appleton says while continuing to write on the papers and then removes his eyes from the papers. Giving Tifa a warm smile before saying, "Just to be sure, don't worry Mrs. Strife, he'll be fine we just want to keep him under observation for another day or so."

With that news, a smile grows on Tifa lips. "Mrs. Strife?" Cloud asks curiously, becoming very confused. When did they get married? They were just arguing the other day. Cloud's eyes glance at both individuals with a confuse look.

Tifa huffs in amusement, "Yes Cloud, we've been married nearly three years now." Tifa confesses while Cloud's widen and stares at Tifa. Pure confusion takes over Cloud especially when he sees Tifa's hand rubbing her stomach.

"_She's pregnant?...Were Married?"_

* * *

To be continued...

**Well, what do you think? And be honest...**

**Oh, just so you know little bit of the flashback is from the delete scene from AC; I just changed it a little bit.**


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry, for the delay.

Welcome home

* * *

"Do you not remember Cloud?" Tifa asks with a soft tone and having eyebrows levitating up. Tilting her head to an angle as the doctor walks around the bed, the opposite side of Tifa. Cloud lies stiff in the hospital bed, keeping his arms close to his body not moving a muscle. His eyes glance at both individuals in bewilderment, afraid to speak any more words. Tifa looks upon her husband with concern while the doctor flicks the light of a small flashlight in and out of his eyes. Cloud's pupil reacts to the sudden lighting as he eyes feel a twitch of pain of the brightness of the enlightenment. The hospital room is dark only a few rays of light shine through the blinds that are covering the window that the doctor's back is facing. Cloud's eyes remain widen not comprehend anything that is spoken into the silent room.

The doctor stands up straight putting the small flashlight in his lab coat pocket. "It just might be a side affect from the accident that he had." Dr. Appleton suggests, grabbing both Tifa's and Cloud's attention. Folding his arms across his chest and wearing a small smile.

"What accident?" Cloud asks sharply and firm. His eyes shift to meet Tifa's and he watches the reflection of the rays of light shine of her chocolate eyes.

"You had an accident with Fenrir when you were delivering packages." Confirming her statement, Cloud is bewildered by Tifa's remarks. Furrowing his eyebrows in thought, trying to remember when he was driving Fenrir. Gazing in the distance while Tifa watching him think hard upon the events. Blinking quickly and shifts in his bed, his back aches from staying in one position for a look period of time. Resting in his new found position feeling a small portion of cold sheet that has been untouched until now.

"Yes, you crashed and hit your head pretty hard." Dr. Appleton cuts in with an amusing smile on and continues. "I guess it's a good thing that you have a hard head." Tifa couldn't help but smile at the doctor's comment but Cloud didn't seem amused by it. Retaining his plain face and finally relaxes into his lying position. Cloud's head sinks into the fluffy pillow and is starting to get irritated by his spiky hair that is poking his in the cheek. "Well I'll come back later to check on you." Speaking in a firm tone as he uncrosses his arms and makes his leave.

Cloud's eyes glances at Tifa's stomach once again, looking in horror knowing that is his baby in her womb. Hoping that child is their only child considering that he wouldn't remember his other children. Releasing a sigh and shifts his eyes to stare at the ceiling as he feels a soft hand gripping his. Quickly looking back at Tifa, who has a soft grin on her lips and begins to brush her thump against his bare hand. Uncomforting feeling over takes his body as he becomes stiff again and looks away from his _wife._

* * *

Walking up to the bar with Tifa helping him stand on his limply legs but Cloud is determine to walk by self. Forcing his muscle to move forward and up the steps onto the pouch that releases a creaking sound. The day is warm but not as hot as the day he remembers helping Tifa with the air-conditioner. The air is blowing the winds across the streets picking up anything light enough to soar several feet above the ground. The sky is cloudy blocking the hot sun from the people's view. A sound of an engine rings in Cloud's ears as he looks up in the sky to find a jet airplane fleeing into the clouds. Approaching the door that has a sign that say 'closed'. Cloud instantly remembers Yuffie giving him that about three mouths ago or now, three years ago. The fact the three years has past by in a blink of an eye is mind boggling but questions if he been unconsciously for three years but that doesn't explain him beginning married to Tifa and about to have a child.

"Home sweet home" Tifa says amusingly with a graceful smile growing on her lips, Cloud looks at Tifa and gives her a fake smile. Tifa reaches for the door handle and opens the screen door widely follow by opening the front door. Walking into the strange place and passing Tifa who is holding the door open. Cloud examines the bar trying to see if anything is different. Hearing the front door close behind him as it instantly grabs Cloud's attention. Tifa's weight makes the wood creak as she walks around Cloud to place her jacket on a nearby table. Everything in the bar is clean, the vans on the ceiling are rotating in motion and the air-conditioner is breezing in cool air.

Sounds of foot stomp are heard from upstairs as Tifa lets out an amusing scoff. Tifa cranks her neck to look at Cloud before saying, "I better go check on Yuffie and the kids." Tifa say in amusement with a content smile forming on her lips. Staring at her as she begins to walk up stairs, Cloud can tell she is walking funny. Her legs are slightly apart and wobbling with every step she makes, but Cloud knows it's because of her pregnancy and not some injure. More sounds awake for the upper level, muffle voice that are unclear to Cloud, but he is able to catch a few things. "Mom!...Really...why?...What's wrong with daddy?...Spiky has what?...Does he need to be put away?...He has amnesia?...What's mesia?...Not mesia, UHHmnesia!...Ok that enough go say hello to your father." A variety of voices are withheld the upper level. "_How many kids do I have?_" Cloud asks himself as he stares in terror, instantly an image of twenty kids running around the house shocks Cloud. Widening his eyes to this scary thought and wonders how can he deal with this?

Noises of laughter and feet stomping on the wooden floor as they echo the stairs. Cloud body became stiff as the shadows of figures running down the stairs follow by two children. A young boy comes running out of the shadows and into the light, his last step on the staircase releases a loud creak. Seeing this child he immediately recognizes him. The boy has shaggy brown hair with bangs that cover his eyes. With hazel eyes that are peering at Cloud with a graceful smile. Wearing blue jeans that are fitted loosely and a green T-shirt with a logo front of it. "Hi dad." Denzel says in enthusiastic tone. Excitement is shown on his face as his face lights up when seeing his father. Cloud can tell that he has grown up a lot, nearly twelve and grew slightly taller but maintain his skinner form. Denzel instantly wraps his long arms around his father's thigh giving him a tight squeeze.

Cloud glares at the young boy before seeing the other child that is no more than three, carefully walking down the steps. Her tiny legs shake with each step down the staircase. Tiny hands are gripping the rail that is nailed into the wall. A huge smile is on her face as she makes her takes her last step on the staircase. "Daddy" The little girl squeals with her arms open wide and slams into Cloud's leg. Wrapping her little arms around his leg and giving him a tight squeeze.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy says you have mesia! Is that a food? Can I have some?" The girl asks in a high pitch voice with a large grin on her face. Her tiny arms loosen their grip so the young girl can look up at her father. Assuming that adults know everything, she waits for his answer. The girl has light blue eyes with a dark blue ring and a button nose. A baby face on her ivory skin, long ebony hair that reaches to her lower back and a tiny form. Wearing a blue dress with short sleeves, a dark blue ribbon around her waist and the skirt drapes down to her knees.

With both children gripping him, Cloud is too afraid to touch either of them so he keeps his arms close to him. "Demetria! Mom told us not to mention that!" Denzel scolds as he staring her down. He is much taller than the young girl beside him but not as thin. Demetria's face softens dramatically with her large grin falling off her face. Tears form in her eyes as her cheeks become red upon her ivory skin. Lips tremble as she digs her face into Cloud's leg trying to hide her tears from Denzel. Soft sobs escapes her unseen lips as Denzel face soften and lightly touches her shoulder. "I'm sorry Demetria." Apologizing sincerely, Demetria removes her face from Cloud's thighs a looks at Denzel with teary eyes. Cloud remains dumbstruck to what's going on with his eyes glancing at both children.

"Denzel, Demetria let go of your father." Tifa says, chuckling in amusement while walking down the stairs with a baby in her arms. Cloud eyes widen when seeing yet another child and his heart nearly comes to a stop. Swallowing hard feeling anxiety creeping up to his chest. "_What did I get myself into?_" The two kids release their father as Denzel runs to Tifa and Demetria remains at Cloud's side, clasping her hands behind herself. Grinning largely and showing her teeth.

Tifa walks across the wooden floor until she standing behind Demetria with Yuffie coming up to greet Cloud. "Hey Spiky!" Yuffie says energetically, Cloud arches an eyebrow realizing that Yuffie hasn't matured at all. Waving her hands in the air before dropping them to her side. "So, what's it like to have amnesia?" Asking in interest, having her eyes bigger than oranges and holding a curious face on. A Throbbing pain soon strikes Yuffie when Tifa smacks her on the head follow by a death glare. Squinting her eyes at Yuffie who is massaging her throbbing head, when seeing Tifa's face she raising her shoulders up. Slightly lowering her head until her shoulder bone is nearly touching her jaw line and begins to chuckle nervously. "Uh, just wanna know." Confessing in a fake innocent voice as Tifa face softens but remain her deadly glare at Yuffie. Taking a few steps away from the deadly Tifa before she finds herself headless. Cloud watches the performance with amusement and having a smug on his face. Yuffie backs up until standing next to Denzel. Finally being out of reach out of Tifa's lethal hands while Tifa's face glances at Cloud. Releasing a reliving sigh as Yuffie bents her upper body down to Denzel level. "Don't tell her about mirror." Whispering into Denzel ear as he looks up at Yuffie with a mischievous grin on.

"It'll be our secret." Denzel confirms with a wink. Turning his head back at their parent and watching Tifa hand baby Zachary to Reluctantly Cloud.

* * *

"Here, say hello to Zachary." Tifa coos while pushing Zachary into Cloud's arms, who is reluctantly takes him. Holding him with his hands, keeping the child a few feet away from his body as Zachary sticks his fist into his mouth. The child has black hair going on his head and is about a year old. Cloud looks upon the child with a stun look, having no idea what to do with it. Swallowing hard while a mass of drool leaks out of Zachary's parting lips. Dripping down his blue shirt and touching Cloud thumb. A disgust look appears on Cloud face with the feeling liquid soaking his thumb and knowing that came from a child mouth, he tries to avoid anymore mouthwash on his bare skin.

Hearing the child cooing and blowing bubbles from his spit, Cloud looks at Tifa with a bewilder expression. "What am I pose to do with it?" Whispering almost desperately, fearing anymore saliva on his flesh. Tifa responds with a sinister smile before walking away to let him remember how to take care of a child.

Walking over to Denzel with Demetria following her as she plays with her ribbon around her waist. "Don't worry, it'll all come back." Saying dulcet tone and holds out her arms to Demetria who graciously accepts. Pulling Demetria up into her arms and resting her on her hip while turning around to walk up the stairs.

Cloud looks over at Yuffie whose arms are crossing her chest. Slightly furrowing her eyebrows and examining Cloud's 'need to be saved' look. Shooting a cynical look before saying, "Oh no, I am not taking him! Because of you and I had to change seven diapers!" Scolding, voice slightly strain by her loss of breath during her yelling. Turning on her heels and lifting her nose in the air, with a stuck-up 'hmtp'. Walking away from Cloud proudly, with her eyes slightly closed and nose still remaining in the air. Without realizing it, she bumps into the wall next to the staircase. "Oww!" Shouting, ferociously and massage his throbbing face, mainly her nose. Moaning softly while Cloud couldn't help but grin at Yuffie's stupidity. With her shame, she charges upstairs before humiliating herself anymore.

Looking back at Zachary who is drooling all over his chest. His lower lip hanging open with a gloss of saliva reflecting by the bar lights. Soon, a deep red color creeps onto Zachary face as his cheek puffs up. Furrowing his little face as Cloud look upon him with an uncomfortable expression. "Uh oh, what did I do?" Cloud thinks to himself. Dark brown eyes peers into Cloud's as a smile grows on his face shortly after hearing a disgusting sound from his lower body. Chuckling happily as his little red face clears up. A large smile over takes the youngster while watching Cloud almost gagging to this horrific smell.

"Tifa..." Cloud manages to choke out in a whisper.

* * *

Being saved by Tifa who was unwillingly to take Zachary but then realizes that Cloud still needs time to remember how to be a father again. Sitting in their room with all lights off and sitting in a comfy chair. The cream chair is place in the corner of the room next to the door that leads to the bathroom. Leaning forward with his hand clasping together and having his chin leaning upon his knuckles. Keeping his head low while his blue eyes watches Tifa sleep in the queen size bed. Tifa sleeps on her side that is facing away from Cloud and the white sheets hugs her tone body. A silver streak of moonlight shines through there open curtain windows. Shining a across a small portion of the bed as Tifa's legs begin to stir.

A feeling of not belonging here creeps in Cloud's mind. "_This is not my family, those are not my kids. What am I doing here?_" Cloud thinks desperately upon the subject but no answer comes to mind. Removing his chin from his knuckles to tuck his head deeper into his arms. Instantly lifting his head and feeling alarm going off inside of him when hearing Tifa moan in her sleep. Not wanting to be found sitting here as his nerves relax again when Tifa stops her moaning.

_"Everything is wrong!_" Continuing to think hard upon the question as he feels trap in the house with kids that Tifa claims to be his. Not remembering being there when they were born or their birthday parties. The last thing he remembers is the air-conditioner that Tifa asked him to fix. "_Is she playing some game on me?_'

An overwhelming feeling raid within Cloud and then could not take it anymore. Standing onto his feet and carefully walking to the nightstand where his keys are at. Exiting their room and softly walking down the staircase as the last step releases a creaking sound. Immediately stop as his body stiffens up and waiting for someone to come and find him. When no one heard the sound he continues his way out.

Hearing a sound of an engine, Tifa begins to stirs in her sleep and lazily opens her eyes. Stretching her arm out to find Cloud next to her but feels nothing. The warm sheets did not produce a flesh and bone figure. Lifting her head hastily as a sound of a motor becomes louder. Shifting her head towards the window with an alarm going off within her. Her heart sinks quickly with a need to know if Cloud is leaving. Hastily, throwing the covers off her legs and draws out her body from her warm confinement. Resting her feet against the cold floor and makes haste to the window. Placing a hand on the window and look at the alley below to find Cloud riding off on Fenrir. Sear pain strikes her heart when seeing him driving off in the middle of the night. Wondering if he is picking up his old habits that he dropped three year ago. Leaning her temple against the cold glass as her raggedy breathing fogs a small portion of the window. Closing her eyes as a soft tear escapes the corner of her eyes as she sinks down to sit on the window ceil.

* * *

To be continued

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have the next one up soon, leave a review!**


	3. Daddy's Daycare

_**Author's Note: **__**Sorry for the long wait. I was experiencing a writer's block. Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome, keep them coming! **_

_**Answering you questions and comments.**_

_**Gilmaxter: As for what happened to Cloud, I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out, ;P Thanks for reading**_

_**H.luna: Well, I hope this story doesn't scare him away either, Trying my best to even out the confusion and happiness. I know it's starting off kind of sad but you got to see it from Cloud's point of view.**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_

Chapter three

**Daddy's daycare**

* * *

Washing the dishes in the sink and continuing to replaying Cloud's leaving act in her mind. The bar is dim; the sunlight shines through the windows giving it some life to it. The vans on the ceiling spin in motion and the air-conditioner is off. The front door is open with the screen door closed; soft breeze blows into the bar and cooling off the warm air that lingers in the bar. The day is sunny but with a cool breezes which is one of Tifa favorite days. The kids remain asleep in their beds and baby Zachary was given a bottle not before falling back to sleep. A small white baby monitor rests on top of the counter with the sounds of a soft snoring. A small smile expands on her lips to the vocal sounds of her son's soft snoring. Glancing her eyes at the clock on the back wall under the air-conditioner; 7:38.

Sighing deeply as hands are within the hot water, scrubbing away the food off the plates from last night dinner. Stream rises from the hot water as well as the clean dishes that are now drying off on the wooden dish rack. Cloud has not return from his sudden departure on Fenrir. Being rather irate at Cloud and his leaving act, wondering why he would do such a thing considering those selfish deeds diminished three years ago. Ever since Demetria was born Cloud seemed to be happier and was able to be a good father to their other children.

"_Maybe I should cut him some slack, he doesn't remember how to be a father." _Thinking to herself before snapping out of her thoughts when hearing a motorcycle approaching the alley. Glaring through the window to find the blonde warrior entering into the alleyway. Once he is out of her sight, she quickly dries her hands with a white dry rag. At the corner of her eye, Cloud walls causally into the bar until seeing Tifa. Coming to a quick stop as her expression fumes and keeps her eyes away from the supposable husband. Roughly, drying her hands as the rag creates an irritating friction upon her soft hands.

Even though she know Cloud has amnesia and acting like his old self, Tifa couldn't help but be mad. "Have a nice drive?" Asking uninterested and trying to keep her temper in tack. A fire boils within her and she tries very hard to keep in under her control.

Cloud notices the bitterness in her voice and can not blame her for being angry. A guilty expression pregnant on his face and his heart sinks to the dark depths of guilt. But everything is moving to fast for him, things he can not explain are happening. Being suddenly married to a somewhat childhood friend is a lot to swallow. Can not start comprehending the fact that he has three kids and one on the way, it's as if a large quantity of his memory is taken from him leaving him blind. Everything is suffocating him and he need to run.

Drifting his eyes to the floor with shame growing on him and feeling not worthy to look upon such a being. His feelings and guilty are tearing him apart and wishes he can remember or at least how to be the man she wants him to be.

Shifting her sadden eyes at the blonde warrior with a glare shining off the tear that shields her eyes. Feeling her hormones from being pregnant taking control of her as he angry diminishes and sadness enlarges within. "Were you at her church?" Tifa asks in the quietest whisper and in a soften tone. With her question, it immediately grasps Cloud's attention. A daze expression elopes his face while furrow his eyebrows slightly. Staring into her eyes and watches the light reflection shimmers in her chocolate eyes.

Debating on telling her the truth or not, especially with her crazy hormones. "Yes." Answering truthfully and awaits for the outburst of her reaction.

Pursing her lips and looks away quickly. Placing her hand on the counter to lean against her arm and uses the other arm to wipe away the tears. Warm tears burns her eyes as the escape her open eyes. Throat becomes tight and cheeks become red. Releasing a short of breath before hearing Cloud speak up. "It's not what you think." Saying in a haste answer.

"Isn't it?" Replying quickly, reconnecting their trance again. Her face show and sadden and pleading expression. Memories of these before their marriage threatens their strong bond and fears Cloud is disappearing on her. "You would rather talk to her than me?" Speaking in a forcefully tone but not shouting. Feeling her heart slowly breaking to the awful truth that she has to face. Wondering if she'll have to battle the flower girl again. Before Cloud can speak up Denzel and Demetria come running down the stairs. As usually Demetria takes her time down the steps, fearing heights and knowing her legs are not strong enough to run a fast pace similar to Denzel.

"What's wrong mom?" Denzel asks in concern as his eyes scan her face and eyebrows are lifting up. Tifa looks down at Denzel and sees his worry face and could not help but smile at he sweet concerns. A content smile twitches on her lips.

"Nothing sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about." Tifa coos in a maternally voice as she softly wipes away the remaining tears away.

* * *

_ring...ring...ring_

"Hello?" Tifa answers into the black phone that rests on a desk of Cloud's old room that is now Denzel's room. With Marlene living with Barret in Coral, Denzel had to move out of his room so the younger ones can sleep in his, considering his old room is bigger. "Cid?...What? Really!?...Yes...Yes...I'll be out in a minute." Quickly hanging up the phone and urgently bursting into her room where Cloud is lying on their bed. His forearm was over is his eyes until a burst of wind thrusts into his body detaching his arm flesh from his eyes with a bewilder expression. Tifa flicks the light switch on the wall, allowing light to illuminate the dark room. Instantly closes his eyes with a stinging pain of the brightness while turning his head away. Using his body muscle to lift is upper body to a sitting position and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Firmly placing his boots onto the floor and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. The tips of his fingers rub intensively over his decreasing pain in his eyes. Hearing Tifa moving around the room and unzipping a bag. Cracking his eyes open, allowing the dark spots in his vision disappear from his view and sees Tifa packing clothes into a bag. Without a second thought, Cloud goes pale and his nerves come to a stop. _"Is she leaving...me?_ Cloud first thought comes to his mind as he quickly gets up and approaches Tifa from behind. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." Tifa says quickly as she hastily puts her clothes into the dark blue bag. Her body is slightly tilting forward. Keeping her attention on her packing as Cloud heart begins to sinking far low.

"If this is because of me..." Cloud begins to say but stops when he does not know how to continue. Tifa stops packing and stands up straight. Turning in place to face him with a confuse look.

Hearing his words, she sighs quickly with a small smile growing on her face following by a soft giggle. "No, I am not leaving you, Shera going into labor I'm her midwife." Cutting into Cloud's sentence with a sweet tone and trying her best to suppress a giggle. Tilting her head to an angle and performing a caring smile on before saying, "Well, I need to hurry Cid will be here with the Shera." Turning back to her opening duties and making sure everything in her bag is folded and neatly put away. Zipping up the back and heaving the strap onto her shoulder and feeling her shoulder strain to the heavy load upon it. Feeling the bag leaning against her hip as she turns back to face Cloud again. Unexpectedly, the heavy load upon her shoulder is relieved from its strain when Cloud takes the bag for her.

"You shouldn't be carry heavy stuff when you're pregnant." Stating the facts while Tifa gives another smile to him for his caring. Swinging the strap onto his own shoulder before saying, "So are you taking the kids with you?" Asking with glee, and can not wait for a moment of peace from them. All day they been asking him all kinds of questions, sure he is use to Marlene and Denzel but Demetria has a nag for prying. Zackary been crying for his attention and not wanting to be out of his sight.

"Nope, their staying with you." Responding with a cocky smile as Cloud's face literally fall at the fact he'll have to watch them...alone. "I won't be back until tomorrow or the next day depends on how the birth goes." Finishing her sentence while walking past Cloud with her hands clasping before her and strolling proudly. A Satisfaction smile grows on her face knowing that he'll pay for his sudden disappearance by spending many hours with demanding children. Giving him a piece of what she does everyday.

* * *

Sitting on the dark blue comfy couch with the kids sitting on the ground staring at him intently. It's been no more then a few minutes since Tifa has vanish to fulfill her duties as a midwife. The living room is the farthest room on the second level of the building. The blue couch is place at the northern wall with a large window with see through silver curtains. A blue chair sits slantways next to the couch. A television is set a few feet away from the couch and a large shelf is place at the east wall with many books and novels. The southern wall contains the door leading to the corridor and a countless family photos hang on the cream wall. Zackary sits in his playpen that is place at the nearby the television and playing with his toy. Being rather fond of his toy he once awhile he'll screech a blistering sound of enjoyment.

The sun light shines through the curtains giving a less blinding enlightment to the dim room. Warmth lingers all through the house and with the aid of the air-conditioner a soft cool draft brushes against their skin. Leaning his elbows on his thighs and eyes glances at both children before him. Cloud remains speechless and dumbstruck to what to do with the children. Demetria is dress in a pink dress with little faces of bears on them. Her bare legs relax against the cold wood, bestowing chills through out her body along with growing goosebumps. Her small body shakes energetically with a fascination expression ranks on her face.. Trying her best to keep her swelled up of energy from eruption.

Denzel dress in his in a pair of blue jeans and a simple grey shirt. His eyes remains intently on Cloud with an awe smile on his face always admire and copy Cloud movement. Waiting for Cloud to do something spontaneous and so he keeps his eye unblinking.

Noticing Denzel strong gaze, Cloud could not help but feel uncomfortable with the attention. Demetria is about to the breaking point of her patience. Swallowing hard before a high pitch voice is spoken. "Daddy! Want to do my dolly!" Bursting in to the enthusiasm as she jumps onto her bare feet and runs to her room before Cloud can even object. His mouth opens but soon closes when Demetria is out of his sight. Tilting his head down to be able to massage his temple. Hearing distance foot stomps that are becoming louder, Cloud instantly raises his head to find Demetria running back into the living room. "Here daddy! See!" Shoving the doll into his arms as Cloud Reluctantly takes the doll and stares at it with a puzzle glare. Arching an eyebrow before shooting his eyes to smiling Demetria. "I named her Demi." Speaking with her innocent voice and continuing on about her and her doll but Cloud is fading out to even realize what she is saying. _"How can such a little thing talk so much?" _Thinking to himself and is broken out of his trance when smelling a disgusting smell. Similar to the one yesterday, furrowing his face and he looks around the room to find the stink bomb.

Hearing soft giggle as Cloud directs his eyes at Demetria. "Baby did doodie." Saying with an amusement, bring her doll's brown hair to her chin and tilting her head slightly down with her eyes peering at Cloud. Cloud is taken back be her comments and knowing that he'll have no other choice but enter the realm of the doodie. Looking at Zackary who hands are gripping the edge of the crib and standing on his feet. Staring at Cloud with a large grin on is face. The smell becomes even more intense as it lingers in the room.

"Eww! Zack!" Denzel screeching in a disgust tone while pinch his nose to avoid the horrific smell. Using his lower body to back away from the stinking baby and hopes to escape the gross smell.

* * *

Laying down Zackary on a changing table and trying to hold his breath while seeking a zipper or buttons. Wearing his one piece outfit that reveals his bare white legs and having small sleeves. The fabric is a soft blue with white stripes going diagonal and having white socking on. His cubby arms and legs wiggle all over that place as Cloud desperately trying to hold him in place. The changing table mattress is covered with a white pillow case. Made out of wood with little shifts beneath the mattress and fill with baby supplies. Another small shift is above the changing table and a wooden crib is to the eastern wall. Large closets with wooden sliding doors are on the western wall and the paper wall has pictures of variety of animals. Toys are sprawl out on the floor; it was a challenge for Cloud to even cross the room. Of course helping rising two older children isn't all that hard but a baby and a three year old is a different game.

Inhaling a deep breath before continuing to hold his inhalation as his slightly lifts Zackary's body upward to find a zipper. The back of the outfit is solid, softly lowering back down onto the cold mattress and his scan the front of his outfit. Furrowing his eyebrows and starting to get irate when not find what he is looking for. Getting rather angry at Tifa for leaving him here to do her dirty work. Soon, his eyes come across three buttons at the bottom end of his outfit, between his legs. Quickly unbuttoning his outfit and feeling the soft fabric brush against his bare hands. Lifting the clothing upward until it reaches his lower stomach and staring strangely at the white diaper that looks heavy at the end. Removing the tape at the ends and lifting the front off his skin to a whiff of the horrific smell. Releasing a disgust sound as Cloud quickly turns his head away. Looking back at Zackary with a disturbing face and Zackary returns a grin. "How can so much come out of a tiny thing?" Asking astonish while looking at the mess before him and showing a exasperate feature. "Ok how do I do this?" Asking himself out loud as he looks around the room to find something to use.

Searching frantically for anything useful as his eyes glance at the shelve before him to find a box of Q-tips. Not really sure if that is what mothers use but it's all he can find. Reaching for a hand full of Q-tips and begins to gentle wipe way what Demetria calls doodie. Abhorrence tugs on his face, trying his best to keep his body away from the changing table. Having very little success with the Q-tips and drops the Q-tips on the changing table with frustration. Allowing the Q-tips to fall across the changing table. Releasing an irate sighs and grabs a clean diaper to help with the wiping process. At last, majority of Zackary bottom is clean, picking up the dirty diapers with his finger tips barely touching the diapers. Throwing them away in the small garage can that's nearby the changing table. Looking at the small shelve before him again and grabs a small bottle that gasps his attention. Reading the label on the "_Diaper powder, place on before putting on a new diaper." _Finish reading the label as his right eyebrow arches and looks down at the year old baby. Shaking the powder out of the lid that has small holes. Roughly forcing out the white powder to land on Zackary's bottom. Hearing the powder within the small white container thrust against the lid. Powder dust flows into the air and involuntarily within Zackary's nostril. An irritating feeling within his nose causing him to furrow his nose and mouth as a forcefully sneeze blows out of his nostril passage. In the mist of harsh torture of the powder rushing into their noses the lid of the container pops off the rims of the white bottle. The powder descends out and lands in a mass of white on top of Zackary's legs. The powder weld onto Cloud's black shirt showing patches of white and Zackary's skin remain hidden beneath the white powder.

Sighing in frustration and rolling his eyes. Having a displeasing expression growing on his face. High pitch sounds exit Zackary's vocal box as he japes his legs into the air with excitement. Lifting his ungloved hand and roughly rubs his face. Trailing the palm of his hand down his cheek to the back of his neck and soft rubs that nape of his neck. Unexpectedly before his eyes yellow liquid flows straight into the air like a fountain. Slightly flitching to this event and realizes Zackary is urinating. Grasping Zackary's chubby leg and lifting it up slightly to aim the urine towards the wall. Releasing another sigh before thinking, "_Where's Sephiroth when you need him?"_

* * *

Walking out Zackary's room and walking into the corridor with a cool air lingering. The hard wood creaks to his weight that rings in his ears until hearing a clacking sound that grasps his attention. Turning in place towards Tifa room with Demetria sauntering through the door frame with Tifa's black high heels on. Her tiny feet can barely fit in the shoes, the back of the shoes threaten Demetria to walk unbalance and so Demetria scraps the bottom of the shoe against the floor. Having a bewildering feature and not really sure what to say to this performance, never remembering catching Marlene in Tifa's shoes and so he not sure if this is normal. Hearing the scraps of the shoes as she approaches Cloud in a slow steady pace with her head tilting down. Keeping her eyes on her feet and once while she'll glance her eyes at Cloud. Being within a few inches from Cloud, Demetria raises her small head up to glare at Cloud. A large grin appears on her face and staring at bewildering Cloud. "Do I look like mommy?" Asking in her high pitch voice with a hint of enthusiasm. Large blue eyes watch every curve of Cloud's face.

Taking a step back from the smiling child before stammering, "Umm,...su...sure" Responding in a stammering tone and very confuse about females and their ways. Also, kind of admiring the fact that she want to be like her mother gives him a hint of glee.

"Yeah, now I just need boobs." Declaring as she looks down at her body and placing her hands on her small chest. Dropping her arms to her side and returns her glare at Cloud before continuing, "Do you think I'll get boobs?" Asking curiously, once again excepting the adults to have all the answer.

Taken back by her declaration and his face went pale. Her question went beyond the line. Eyes peering at the small child with awe and not really sure how to respond. Clearing his throat before saying, "Umm, how about you ask you mother about that." Mumbling his sentence and avoiding her gaze and hopes to get out of her exotic questions. Blushing a deep pink color from her question and hopes that Denzel will walk by. Shifting in place and feeling very comfortable to be in his daughter's presence. "Go put your mother's shoes away." Saying in a fatherly tone as she nods her head once and scrappers off. Releasing deep sigh and sweeping his hand through his spiky hair, feeling his soft hair sliding between his fingers.

The day gone by in a slow pace, giving Cloud a slow torture. The evening sun reaches the ends of Gaia as the moon rises to the sky. The dark sky reveals a better view of shimmering star. Sitting in his room, with his old desk place in the far corner of the room. The door is wide open, recently got Zackary to bed and now is enjoying the peace and quiet. _"How do women do this?"_ Feeling exhausted for the days of work. Body feeling limply and sore from the constant of holding Zackary in his arms. Now really appreciating what Tifa does and putting up with the constant demands of the children. Thinking how can three year old talks so clearly.

Just a moment ago, Cloud was rampaging through the closet and can across a photo album. Having it wide open with his face smashing into the palm of his hand and glaring at every picture in the book. Staring at a picture of Tifa and his wedding, Tifa is wearing a long white elegant dress with a train and Cloud wear a black tuxedo. Their hands are clasped together and his jaw line resting against her temple. A tingling feeling grows in his gut when seeing her large smile on her ivory face. Realizing that he never really took time to really look at her beautiful face. A guilty feeling grows in his gut knowing that he never returned her affections. Removing his face from the clutches of his palm and leans back into the chair. An aching feeling swells in his heart, wanting to see more of her angelic smile. Reaching to the top of the book, having the tips of his fingers grab a hold of the page and flips it over. Several other pictures of their wedding day are shown to his eyes. Wishing that he could have some kind of a memory of what happen that day.

Continuing to flip through the pictures and comes across a picture of Tifa being pregnant. Having a red thin strap shirt on with lose pants. The back ground is a beach with the cream color sand and the ocean streaming across the surface. Cloud stands behind Tifa with his ungloved hands on her round belly and seeing Tifa hands upon his. A tiny smile is on his face with Tifa smiling largely. Another picture catches his eyes. In the hospital where Tifa is lying in bed with baby Demetria sleeping in Tifa's eyes. Demetria body was very tiny and face is scrunched. Her body is hidden by a pink blanket that is wrapping around her small body. Tilting her head towards Demetria face with a large smile on her face and sweat droplets shine across her forehead.

While enjoying seeing these picture a voice is heard behind him. "Dad?" Denzel voice is soft and calm as it breaks Cloud's trance. Turning in his chair to look at the boy and not feeling in the mood to be bothered by anyone. However, not wanting to hurt the children's feeling he'll give Denzel his full attention. Denzel stands in the door frame with his hand resting against the white wood. A plan expression is being performed to Cloud as he is having a hard time determining what's on his mind. "Do you want to play catch?" Asking curiously, almost afraid to be rejected.

"Maybe later." Saying in mechanically, having a dull tone as he rubs his face. His tired body demands resting and mind wants a break.

"But...you promised." Saying almost hurt, keeping his voice calm. Dropping his arm to his side and feeling his heart sink. Knowing that he father still doesn't remember much but still want to do what they always did. Releasing an inward sad sigh while his eyes soften and showing a softer side of himself.

"Denzel, I am tired will do it another day." Saying slowly, hoping that Denzel with catch his drift. Watching his sadly nods his head and sulks away from Cloud's door frame to be out of sight. A Moment passes by as he lets out a long sigh knowing that he had hurt Denzel's feeling. Quickly rising to his feet to follow in Denzel tracks to apologize. The corridor is dark and the wood creaks to his weight. Passing Zackary's door as a small voice his heard behind him once again.

"Daddy?" Demetria speaks up while holding her doll in her arm and having her thumb in her mouth. Turning in place to find Demetria standing behind him and staring at him with her large blue eyes. Seeing her stand stiff and slightly shivering to the cold wood that her bare feet are resting against. "I need a bath."

Suck in the moment of time looking at Demetria with awe. "OK, go ahead." Managing to speak out in an uncertain tone.

"You need to help me." Stating the facts and draws out her thumb from her lips to drop her arm to her side. Standing before the child in pure terror, knowing that he'll have to perform his fatherly duties.

"Do you really need a bath tonight?" Asking uninterested voice.

"Yes!" Shouting in a loud pitch voice that made Cloud slightly flitch to the blistering tone. Her fury is shown on her ivory face as her eyebrows furrow lividly along with her furrowing lip. Her skin develops goosebumps from the cold air that lingering in the air. Staring at her father in a demanding glare and he sighs in defeat. Sulking towards his demanding daughter and reaches out his hand for her little hand to grab.

* * *

Forcing her to wear her pink bathing suit as she sits in the warm water and watching her dip her doll into the water. The doll fake hair drips with larges amount of water as Demetria pretends to have her walk on water. Her own hair is soaking wet and sleek shines off her ebony hair. The bathroom reflects a little color to her dark hair. Sitting with her leg cross and the warm water moving in a soft motion against her ribcage. The warm water makes her skin tingle with her upper body slightly shiver from the lack of warmth.

Sitting on the toilet next to the bath tub and watching her play with her doll. Having his elbow resting against his knee cap and his chin in the clutches of his palm. "Are you done?" Asking gruffly.

"But your pose to wash my hair." Demanding in her high pitch voice as she looks at hr father. Shifting in the tube as the water moves rapidly by the direct movement of the flesh within its grip. A light thrust of water shoves against her tiny body but is unfazed by it. Hearing him sigh as his turns his body to face the tube and grabs the cup that on the edge of the tube. Sinking the cup into the water and hearing the water filling the isolated confinement. Rising the cup above her wet head and gentle using his hand to tilt her head back. Pouring the water freely against her head as it thrusts against the hard structure of her head as the water sprawl in all direction. The water reunites with the colorless liquid with the sound of a long splash. Dropping the cup into the water as the cup flows aimless across the surface. Placing a large gush of shampoo in the middle of his palm, placing his hand on the top of her head and begin to spread the white launder on her sleek hair. Trying his best to be as gentle as possible and Demetria squints to his rough hands. Hair become slightly thick to the gooey launder as streaks of white is appearing on her ebony hair. "Daddy? Why is mommy sad?" Breaking the barrier of silence as Cloud stops his harsh massaging. Staring at Demetria with a bewilder expression, trying to find an answer but is lost in awe. Blinking several time, remaining still and quiet. "Maybe you should do something to make her happy." Saying brightly, with her eyes lighting up to the thought. Thinking in thoughts as he drops his gooey hands from her slimy hair.

"What should I do?" Asking, almost desperate to the thought of making Tifa laugh. Always stun to what she really likes considering he had never asked her. Demetria stares at Cloud as a large grin grows maturely upon her small lips.

* * *

To be continued...

**My gosh! That Chapter was a pain! It took me forever, so I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make is funny but writing humor isn't my best suit. Anyways thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	4. A Chance

**Chapter 4**

Thank you for the reviews!

**A Chance**

* * *

Rubbing his drowsy face as he walks into his _new _room and closes the door behind himself. The small dark room is leaden with rays of moon light peering through the blinds giving the bedroom a touch enlightenment. Recently finished giving Demetria a bath and putting her to bed. Releasing a tiring sigh, grabbing his sweat pants from the drawer and removes his everyday clothing to dress in his nightwear. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, near the nightstand and leans forward to graze his bare palm into his soft spikes. Using his finger tips to rub tenderly against his temple, tilting in his whole hand against his face and finally drop it to his lap. Being haul into his thoughts about what Demetria has said to him. "_Take her to dinner at Lettie's, mommy would love that."_ Having a nice dinner doesn't sound to bad to Cloud, but it all seems strange to him. Everything is moving to quick, he doesn't even know what her favorite dish is nor did he ever took the time to figure that out. It seems too impossible for him to show or even give love in that kind of way. A hollow sensation has been a roommate in his soul; love is a hopeless fate in his life.

Falling backwards to be caught in the comfort of the cold cushion, swinging up his legs onto the bed and places his right hand under his head. The coldness of the mattress skulks through out his body but soon weakens by his body warmth.

Shrugging the thoughts of loving anyone out of his mind to let his restless brain fall into a sweet slumber. Staring at the ceiling above him with blank thoughts as eyes begin to roll back. Nearly falling into a deep sleep and finally give in to his lack of energy. Calmness obtains his tiring body into his dreams.

Opening his heavy eyes to find himself in a field of flowers. The petals of the flowers brush against his skin giving him a tingling sensation upon his revealing flesh. Nothing but white sky is reveals to his wakening eyes, using his neck muscle to turn his head to the right and sees flower petals. Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion and remembers coming here when traveling to the Forgotten City. Find his strength in his to reach his left arm over his body to grab the stem of the flower. Giving it a slight yank, in attempts to pull the chosen flower from its resting place before hearing a scolding voice, "Don't pull it out!"

Instantly recognizes the familiar voice as he head dart to his left to find the flower girl standing a distance from him with her back facing him. His confusion grows largely in his chest and is very noticeable upon his ivory face. Levitating his upper body to a sitting position with his head still facing the flower girl. Even through he has his pajama pants with no shirt, the air seem to not existence. Stillness is the fountain of this mystery world. Her hands are clasp behind herself with the ends of her hair brushing against her skin. Wearing her usually attire and having the same hair style. "Aerith?"

Hearing her release a long sigh and slightly tilting her head forward. Shaking her head side to side with her hair following in the same motion. "You're still doing same old things." Speaking in a soft voice, making her statement that bewilders Cloud. Rising her head up head and turns in place and glares at Cloud. Freeing her hands grasp from each other to allow them to fall to her sides. Tilting her head to angle before continuing. "Why are you pushing something that can be good for you?" Inquiring in a concern tone and her eyes peer intently into Cloud's eyes that force him to look away.

Pondering upon her question and is not able to respond neither an answer nor an excuse. Leaning his head forward in his own dismay and keeps his eyes from rising up. An inward sigh bellows within him as his uses his body muscles to pull himself to his feet and keeping his head away from her. Having his shoulder facing Aerith while feeling her intense gaze burn on him. His eyes scan the flower beneath himself, remembering giving Tifa a flower before going on a mission with Barret.

"Maybe you should give her another flower." Aerith suggests with a small smile that is twisting up upon her pink lips. Breaking Cloud's intense trance as he turns his head towards her and notices her smile. Furrowing his eyebrows and wonders how she knows what he is thinking. "I know what you're thinking because technically this is your dream and I am here to help you." Saying in amusement as Cloud is taken back by her statement. Aerith's smile grows larger and clasps her hands before her.

"You here to help me?...With what?" Cloud asks dryly, mentally trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

"To see the chance." Answering in a quick answer, voice is wise and sensible. Taking a few steps closer towards Cloud, being very caution to not step on the flowers below. "A chance to see a glimpse of you future that you can have."

"A glimpse?" Asking in perplexity, being more confuse than he was a day ago. Is his life with Tifa and kids a dream, or is he really going crazy. Trying to grasp the bigger picture but is failing miserably. A wanting feeling grows intensely within himself, a want to return to his old life.

"Cloud what you see is what you can have, but your trying your best to push Tifa's love away...if you keep on pushing their will be no love to receive." Preaching her warning to her dear friend and hoping that it will surpass his thick head. Staring into Cloud's eyes with a meaningful glare and enhancing a sad face upon her face. "Be wise in you decisions or you will lose the very thing..." Aerith's voice begins to start echoing through out the field as the bright light above her shine intensively in Cloud's eyes that forces him to close him eyes. Seeing a pitch black are Aerith's last fading words echoes in his ears. "You love most."

Waking up to an annoyingly beeping sound of his alarm clock that rests upon his nightstand. The curtains to his room remain open illustrating a leaden gray day, with very few grey clouds drifting upon the atmosphere. The sky releases a mist of moisture through the city sending cold air through the houses of Edge. Fog lingers between the buildings giving the city a depressing look. The dark room has a slightly dim of light from the morning grey sky. Lying on his stomach with his face buried in the cushion with his hands tuck under the soft pillow. Cracking his right lazy eye open with the other remain close against the white pillow. Seeing the alarm clock at the corner of his eye, moaning in disturbance as he rolls onto his back. Sweeping his right hand through his spiky hair before turning off the annoying alarm clock, almost temping to throw the darn thing through the window. Slapping the back of his head against the softness of the cushion with his limply body remain still, unmovable. Struggling to keep his weary eyes wake as he would catch himself fall back asleep. Hearing a soft muffle sound of crying from Zackary room, rings in his ears. Painfully, rising into a sitting position and rubs his tired face with his bare hands, feeling the warm friction burning on his flesh. The comforter falls from his chest as the cold air touches his bare chest, forcing his skin to grow goosebumps. Forcefully getting off the comfortable bed, wondering why he never gets to slept in it before. Bare feet walk on the cold wooden floors sending up more unwanted chills.

Sulking his stiff body to his drawer to snatch a shirt. Putting on the cold fabric as his body soon warms up to the shirt. Moving in a slow pace into the corridor, with his eyes remain half asleep as he makes his way down the staircase. Carefully trying not to step on the kids toys that are scatter on the staircase and the bar floor. Once again rubbing his face, harshly hoping to get some jolt into his body. Approaching the refrigerator to find a bottle of milk for Zachary, scanning the shelves thoroughly to come across with success. Grasping the bottle and warms up the liquid with in the plastic confinement.

--

Reaching Zackary's bedroom with him grasping the edges of the crib and his face turning crimson from the tears that he had shed. His little eyelashes are becoming spider lashes from crying, and his eyes are sparkling from the tears that are shining with a gleam. When seeing Cloud's face, his crying face fades into a happy one. Feeling excitement flowing through his little body as he being to jump with his limply legs and still grasping the edges. Releasing a squeal of excitement as Cloud picks up Zackary from his baby crib to embrace his son in his arms. Stroll to a nearby rocking chair and making himself comfortable which is hard considering the rocking chair is all wood. Ignoring the cold wood that is creeping through his pajama pants. Cradling Zackary is his arms and places the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Instantly Zackary takes the offer and feeds himself the milk while staring at Cloud.

The words that Aerith said creeps into Cloud's weary mind. "_A chance"_ He repeats her word in his mind as he ponders on the thought. _"Be wise in your decision." _ Leaning his head back on to the chair while using his heel to push back the chair to put it in motion. The milk with the bottle makes a swishing sound as the white liquid waves side to side. Feeling Zackary's small hand grasping his thump and wrapping his fingers around the flesh. Trying to force the thump away from the plastic bottle but with his petite strength, he gives in.

Unexpectedly a creaking sound of the wooden moving is heard outside of bedroom door. Breaking Cloud's train of thoughts as, he turns his head towards the door frame. Finding Demetria holding her doll in her arms and having her thumb in her mouth. Her skin is pale from her drowsiness; her eyes are barely cracking open with a tint of pink flourishing underneath her eyelids. Watching her father rock Zackary in the chair as Zackary's little eyes would roll behind hid eyelids. Wearing her little pink nightgown with small sleeves and having no socks to cover her cold feet. Her bare feet rests upon the cold wood sending up chills through her tiny body. Slightly brings warmth from drawing her elbows closer to her sides. Blinking tiredly as she commences her body to move forth towards the chair with her body slightly shaking. Removing her thumb from her mouth and places her hand on the arm of the chair. Crawling into Cloud's lap with the help of his free hand. Pulling her closer to his body as she lays her side against his chest and rests her head in the crook of his neck. Tucking her cold toes into the fabric of his pants to find some warmth. Wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and holds his daughter close.

"_Well this isn't so bad." _ Cloud thought to himself as he relaxes with his two children in his arms. Unconsciously, a content smile develops upon his thin lips.

* * *

A loud knock is heard from the front door as it interrupts the kids from playing with their toys in the living room. Sitting on the couch with his nose stuck in the newspaper and gruffly removes the article from his face as the knocking sound continues. Rising to his feet and exit from the living room to answer the continually knocking sound and is rather irate about the non-stop blare. Grumbling under his breath and wondering what kind of impatience person would continue knocking on a stranger's house. Drawing nearer to the door as the sound becomes louder in his ear. "Ok ok I'm coming." Cloud shout harshly with the banging growing louder.

Reaching to the door and grasping the cold knob. Opening the door, showing a gruffly face and is prepare to teach this stranger some respect. Widening the wooden door as his angry expression diminishes when hearing. "Cloud!" Marlene squeals as she leaps towards Cloud and wraps her arms around his waist.

Barret begin to laugh with his loud voice and roughly pats Cloud's shoulder. "Hey Spiky! Couldn't you come any sooner!?" Asking loudly, continuing to release his blaring laughter. Passing by the door and closing it is tightly. Crossing his large muscular arms over his chest and watching attentively over Marlene.

"I missed you Cloud!" Marlene declares with a large grin on her face as she tightens her grip around his waist. Loosening her grip and takes a step back from her somewhat father figure. Smiling up at Cloud as he returns a plain one. Notices that little Marlene grown tall and her hair is cut short to her shoulders. Wearing dark blue jeans with white shoes and having on a long pink sleeve shirt. "Where are Demetria and Denzel?"

"Upstairs." Cloud answer mechanically as he watches Marlene dash off to the staircase and hearing her feet stomp up the steps in a fast pace. Disappearing around the corner as a loud squeal is heard from Demetria's high pitch voice. Barret chuckle to this event as it draw Cloud's attention.

"Kids, their just too much." Barret says in a jest with his deep voice. "So, what is this whole plan about you taking Tifa out to dinner?" Barret asks curiously earning a confuse expression from Cloud. Notices his bewilder expression, Barret continues, "We got called yesterday from Denzel asking us to come out here to help you."

"Denzel?..." Asking out loud with a hint of confusion lingering in his voice and not remembering talking to Denzel about taking Tifa out to dinner. "But how...Demetria."

* * *

"Don't worry I already called Tifa to come home." Denzel whispers his confession to Marlene and Demetria while smile largely. Sitting in a circle, discussing out their plans to get Cloud to take out Tifa, considering its been a while since they been out on a real date. Marlene draws out a piece of folded up paper from her back pocket and unfolds the paper to be readable. Hearing raffling sounds from the paper as she places it firmly on the wooden floor. Illustrating her master plan on the white piece of paper.

Pointing her index finger near the corner of the sheet before saying. "Here is the number for Letties, we'll make rearrangements for them." Says brightly while sniggering under her breath and smiling toothily. Demetria rubs the palms of her hands together feeling the friction from the rubbing flesh and tries to suppress a loud giggle.

Feeling her legs going numb from sitting her bottom on her calves and is force to get off her calves to sit with her legs crossing each other. Demetria leans forward and listen to Marlene and Denzel's chattering. Smiling largely to their plans as excitement grows unbearable in her stomach. "And...and we'll have daddy buy mommy flowers!" Blurring out loudly with her arm emphasizing her sentence. Marlene and Denzel place their index finger on their lips follow by a "shhh". Immediately closing her mouth and slapping her hands over her lips with her eyes widening.

"Demetria be quiet." Denzel sneers in is a whisper as they all hear a distance foot steps. Directing their head to the door frame as the stomping sound gets louder. Feeling their heart beating loudly in their ears as their faces went pale. "Cloud!" Denzel says in a loud whisper as Marlene hastily folds the paper but Cloud comes dashing into the room. Darting her head up at Cloud who is looking a little distraught.

Giggling in her fake innocent voice before saying, "Uh...Hi, Cloud." Marlene says shakily while performing a fake smile and hides the paper behind her back. "What...what are you doing?"

"I know what you're planning...You have a lot of explaining to do." Cloud says in a demanding voice with an upsetting expression and waits on their excuse. Folding his arms across his chest and maintain his feature. Rising his eyebrows, urging them to confess their secret plans.

"Well its Demetria's idea!" Denzel blurts out receiving a death glare from Marlene. When seeing her frightening face Denzel instantly went pale and seals his mouth close. Afraid of Marlene's deadly looks he forces his attention to the floor. Demetria remains quiet behind Denzel and Marlene, fidgeting with her fingers. Silence matures in the living room with the kids having a guilty expression upon their small faces.

"Daddy?" Demetria speaks out, breaking the barrier of silence, holding an innocent face. "Take mommy out tonight." Suggesting in her sweet tone and performing a small smile hoping Cloud would follow through with the plan. Cloud drifts his eyes to the ground and releases a long hard sigh. "She'll be home today." Beaming a large smile as Cloud shifts his gaze to his daughter and expressing a softer face but still maintaining an edge. Glancing his eyes away and lifting his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Take a chance Cloud." Marlene chimes into the conversation with a hopeful gaze. Eyes widening to see what Cloud's unheard answer is as she shifts uncomfortable in her sitting position. Rising to her feet to walk closer to Cloud and hand him the sheet of paper that she was hiding. "Here is the number to make rearrangements."

Grasping the sheet from her hand and scanning her writing and is amaze how a young girl can come with this plan. "It would make her happy." Demetria speaks up with a large grin and leans forward and staring intensely at Cloud.

Remembering Aerith's words as the sensation of wanting to put a smile of Tifa's face grow largely within his body. Swallowing hard with his eye glancing at their hopeful face and finally gives in. Knowing that he'll never squeeze his way out of their master plan because they'll just make a new one.

"Yes!" They all scream in unions which bewilder Cloud, not knowing how much this actually means to them. Rising to their small feet with large grins on their faces. Marlene snatches the paper from his hand before saying, "Commence operation." Saying in an orderly fashion as Cloud is taken back by her statement.

Demetria immediately sprint towards Cloud grasping his large hand and begins to drag him out of the living room. "We need to pick out an outfit, daddy." Demetria squeals in her high pitch voice, nearly making Cloud trip over his on feet with her harsh dragging.

Marlene smiles to the performance and then glances her eyes to Denzel. "I'll call the restaurant." Marlene announces, voice is high and fills with excitement.

"I'll help Tifa when she gets home." Declaring his own plan, with the approval of Marlene's nod. Watching her clasp her hands together and bring them up to her face. Leaning her cheek against her knuckles follow by a romantic sigh before exiting the room. Furrowing his eyebrows and has a bewilder expression upon his face to Marlene's sudden sigh. _"Girls"_

* * *

"Hello?...anyone here?" Tifa calls from the bar as she enters into the deserted premises. Dropping her bag to the floor, feeling relieve from the stain on her shoulder. Closing the front door behind herself as her eyes scan the place. Placing her hand on her round stomach and takes a few steps forward. Glad that her house is not destroy, but there are a few toy sprawl across the wooden floors. Giggling to the sight when she is interrupt by a stomping sound of feet coming down the staircase. Smiling to herself and awaits for the kids to come down stairs to welcome her home. Noticing Denzel running down the stair nearly slipping on a toy. "Careful." Tifa coos maternally, feeling her heart race at the event.

"Come on Tifa we got to get you ready!" Denzel says brightly, persisting his run towards her and skits to halt follow by grabbing her soft hand. Giving her a soft yank, urging her to follow him upstairs. Expressing a large grin to the soon to be events as he forceful pulls Tifa behind him.

"Get ready for what?" Tifa asks quickly while being drag upstairs and is trying not to trip on the toys. Wrapping her free arm around her stomach protectively, not knowing if she stumble because of Denzel harsh pull.

"For the date!"

"Date?"

* * *

To be continued...

**Well I hope you like this chapter. This one was also a pain to write and for some odd reason I feel like I am loosing my touch with this story, so please don't be too disappointed. I tried to add more description towards the end but nothing comes to mind, so I'm sorry about that. Anyways thanks for read! Their date will be coming next.**


	5. The Date

Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for the long wait. I needed a break from writing if you know what I mean. I was so burned out from writing, but now I am back and refreshed. :)**

**Thank you for being patient with me and also, triple the thanks for the reviews!**

_**The date**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

"Wait Denzel! What's going on? And what are you talking about a date?" Tifa asks her question repeatedly with no reply as Denzel pulls Tifa into his room. The bedroom is clean with a few toys sprawling on the ground nearby his toy box in the farthest right corner. A wooden bed frame rest diagonally against the farthest left side of the wall and a small nightstand is set next to the bed. Blue with white strips are the colors of his comforter that covers the mattress beneath. The still bed is disturbed when Denzel forcing Tifa to sit on the bed. A small dent is forming beneath Tifa's bottom along with the springs making noises. A square window is above the bed with white blinds closed shut but dims of sunlight shines through cracks of the blinds hitting Tifa's back. A closet with a wooden sliding door is on left side of the walls, inches away from the nightstand. A dresser is in the far corner of right side of the room and many of Denzel's drawing are posting on the same wall as the entering door.

"Wait here, I'll be back." Denzel beams excitedly, having a demanding tone lingering in his sentence. Without giving Tifa a chance to protest, Denzel dashes quickly out of the room hearing his shoes skitting against the hard wooden floor. Releasing a sigh as, Tifa remains in her seat and observes Denzel's room. At the corner of her eye, she notices the toy mess on the ground and immediately her eyebrows furrow. _"Well, he's definitely going to clean that mess up!"_ Tifa thinks to herself while unconsciously her arms wrap around her large round stomach with her right hands caressing her stomach. Her attention is drawn to clattering sound of objects battering against each other follow by the blare of Denzel's feet bashing into the ground. Quickly, Denzel enters into his room with Tifa's small black makeup bag and a few other items in the grasp of his arms. Cradling these objects in his arms until reaching the bed and releases his arms to allow them to fall onto his comforter. Most of items roll towards Tifa's butt because of the dent that she has made.

Tifa's eyes scan the items and notices: Deodorant, her black makeup bag, perfume, body wash, toothpaste, her green facemask container, lotion and other items. Rising her eyebrow up in curiously while, Denzel empties Tifa makeup bag. Small objects fall from the bag and clashes into the other items creating a clatter sound. Sprawling out the makeup with his hand and reaches for some lip stick. Removing the black lid from the object and turning the knob as a soft pink lip stick rises above the rims. Climbing onto the bed and creating a dent in the mattress follow by a creaking noise from the springs. Several objects slide off the bed and hit the ground. Placing a firm hand on Tifa's shoulder and reaches forth the lipstick to Tifa's face.

"Wait! Denzel I don't wear lipstick on my cheeks!" Tifa exclaims dramatically while grabbing Denzel's wrist to prevent any lipstick on her face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Here daddy we'll have you wear this." Demetria says excitedly while trying to reach for a shirt from the closet. Her little arms can only reach to the sleeve by rising to the balls of her feet. Fingers brush against the fabric and gently yank the shirt off the hanger. The shirt releases its hold from the hanger and streams down to land on Demetria's face. Giggling softly to herself as she pulls off the navy blue button up shirt from her face and sprints to the queen size bed. Cloud sits on the edge of the bed, body is stiff and watches Demetria with a bewilder feature. Demetria flops the shirt on to the bed with her upper body lying on the bed and arms sprawl before herself. The shirt lands nearby Cloud's leg; Demetria glares an innocent face at Cloud and lets out a sweet giggle. Standing up straight and heads for the wooden dresser. "Now we need panties! Mommy has some!" Demetria beams loudly having a slight squealing sound in each syllable. Smiling widely at Cloud before opening the top drawer and grasping the edges of the drawer. Standing on the balls of her feet to see within the drawer. Having her nose on the edges of the drawer and her eyes pointing downward, trying to search for some underwear.

When hearing Demetria says getting panties from Tifa's drawer an immediate alarm sets off within his chest. A need to stop the process of collecting panties strikes Cloud hard as memories of The Honeybee Inn flashes annoyingly in his mind. Hastily rising to his feet and charges towards Demetria. "Uh! Demetria its ok I don't need mommy's panties." Saying carefully in attempts to get away from the panties. Forcing Demetria to stand on the fullness of her feet before closing the drawer.

"You mean you don't want to wear mommy's panties? She's got red!...and black!" Demetria says enthusiastically with her eyes widening to the choices she has presented. Cloud's cheeks turns a fresh pink as the thoughts of red and black panties blazes in his mind. Shaking the thoughts away forcefully as his cheeks grow into a deep crimson.

"Ummm..." Trying to speak in discomfort, having two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting his eyes tightly. Still in the process of removing the thoughts from his mind as he reopens his eyes and removes his hand from his face. "Why don't you pick out a pair of pants." Persuading casually, hoping Demetria will take the bait. "_Why did you put images of panties in my mind?" _

An instant grin grows largely on her lips before saying, "Ok!" Beaming loudly, having her clasping hands next to her cheek before scampering off to the closet.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Large black fingers press the fingertips into the buttons of the bar phone. Barret stands next to the bar with Marlene sitting on the counter with her legs rising and falling in motion. Zackary is place in Barret's right muscular arm while Barret places the receiver on his earlobe. Clearing his throat and awaits for the hostess of Lettie's to answer the phone. Marlene bites her lower lip to hold back her excitement and watches impatiently for Barret to make the arrangements. The piece of paper is in Marlene's grasp as the cringing sound of the paper is loud in their ears because Marlene's arms are shaking exhilaration.

Clearing his throat for the finally time before, speaking to the hostess. "Yes, I'll like to reserve a table..." Barret speaks in a fake profession voice as Marlene hold the paper closely to Barret's face, making sure he'll get the arrangements right. His eyes follow every word on the paper while speaking on the phone. "Uh...yeah...two seats...near the window...Yes...Yes...at 6:30...Ummm, Strife...yes...Thank you." Ending the conversation and places the receiver on the phone set. Glancing his eyes at Marlene as she claps her hand excitedly with the paper between her hands, creating an annoying noise. Squealing loudly with a large grin on her face following by giving a high five to Barret.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Come on Tifa, put on the shoes!" Denzel demands and trying to hustle Tifa to move faster. Standing near the door frame while his small body vibrates rapidly in excitement. Constantly, glancing his eyes on Tifa and then back to the empty corridor. Starting to get impatient as Tifa slips her foot into her last shoe.

"Ok...Ok.. I'm hurrying, and why are you calling my Tifa what happened to mom?" Asking curiously, rising from her sitting position and begins to groom herself before leaving the room. Her two fingertips prick off the small pieces of hair from her white top. Wearing a white top with thin shoulder straps and a square neckline. The fabric drapes over her round belly to her hips and a pair of black narrow ankle pants. Simple black shoes cover her feet with a blue jewel anklet on her right ankle. Having her long ebony hair in large curling locks flowing down her body and styling a small portion of her hair to the side.

"Come on, come on! Dad is waiting!" Denzel demands wildly, speaking in an annoying squeaking tone. Stomping his feet against the hard wood in intolerant leaving a banging sound to linger in the room and then Denzel dashes towards Tifa. Running to her backside, placing his hands on her lower back and begins to haul her out of the room forcefully. Leaning in a slant position and using the balls of his feet to push Tifa out of the room.

"Ok! Ok I'm going." Tifa exclaims radically, fearing of falling forward and hurting the baby. Skitting her forceful feet to a stop and turns towards Denzel. Leaning forwards to place her hands on her knee caps and tilts her head to an angle. An appreciating smirk forms of her light pink lips as the apple of her cheeks puffs up. "Thank you my little artist." Cooing sweetly before gently placing her right hand on his jaw line and press a small peck of appreciation onto his cheek.

"Uh! Mom!" Denzel croaks in dislike as his face scrunches to the expression that he is holding. Wiggling his way out of Tifa's grasps and away from her girlie kisses. Denzel lifts his right hand to his face and harshly rubs away the light pink lipstick mark off of his cheek with the back of his hand. The friction between his cheek and the back of his hand begins to burn. Dropping his hand to his side with a red blemish on his cheek.

Giggling softly to his childishness tactics and returns her hand to her knee. Smiling a sweet smug at her adopted son while Denzel's lips are in a pout position and his face is scrunch in embarrassment. Letting out another small laugh before, ruffling his brown wavy hair with her right hand. Rising to a standing position and noticing Denzel is unfazed by her action, "Come on." Tifa demands in a low tone with her hand gesturing to follow her.

Strolling downstairs to the bar area where is Cloud sitting on a stool with Demetria who is sitting on the counter nearby Cloud. Stopping at the last step on the stairs watching how Demetria is talking about whatever is on her mind with Cloud having his chin in the palm of his right hand, looking rather unenthusiastic. Cloud is wearing a navy blue button up shirt that is neatly fitted at the ends of the sleeves and also has a pair of black pants. A small smile grows on her lips when watching this scene follow by a soft giggle that only she can hear. Without further delay, Tifa makes her finally step into the bar. The sunny weather has slightly died down with the soft wind blowing against the windows. The deep yellow and orange sun begins to lower it self to the ends of the earth. The window display immediately catches her eyes and always loves watching the sunset is the far lands. Her trance is broken when hearing her son's angelic laughter and Demetria's high pitch voice.

"Mom!" Demetria beams loudly with a high pitch voice that causes Cloud to flinch before sitting upright. Carefully sliding off the edge of the counter and landing on her feet before Demetria runs to her mother's embrace. Tucking her small face into her round belly and tightly wrapping her arms around her waist. Removing her head from Tifa's stomach to look up at Tifa with a bright smile. "Like daddy clothes, I picked them out!"

Returning her daughter a sweet smile follow by a single nod. Rising her head up to take a glimpse at Cloud who is standing next to the stool with his hands in his pockets and wearing a plain expression. Demetria allows her arms to fall to her side and dashes to stand nearby Marlene with Tifa's eyes watching her run behind the counter bar. Barret stands holding Zachary in his arm and slightly shifting his body to bounce Zachary. While bouncing Zachary in one arm, Barret has a mug of beer in the other. When catching Barret's eyes, Tifa gives him a squinting look for the mug in his hand.

"I'll pay for it!" Saying loudly in his deep voice with a hint of cynical found in his beastly tone. "Now you two love bird get out of here!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Waiting upon the arrival of their food Tifa and Cloud is at a booth that is set next to a large window. The restaurant of Lettie's is large and fancy, the wall are made out of dark wood and has a delicate craving. The booths and the chair are all made of dark wood with a maroon red comforting. The tables match the chairs; the floors are carpeted with many dark colors to enhance the mood of the restaurant. Many other people are chatter among themselves while waiters and waitress carefully carry trays across the room. The attendants are dress in black slack, a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over their chests and a small black tie tucking beneath their vests. Lettie's is known for its romantic nights, a wise choice in Tifa's mind. The windows frames are large and thick wood with a glass window that seems to be recently been polish. The windows display the ending of the sunset and the arrival of the darkness of night. Several stars are easy to discover in the growing dark of night. The sunlight is slowly fading from Gaia allowing the city lights to bright up the city.

Sitting in silence with the sounds of chattering and soft music playing in the background. Tifa bites her lower lip to the bitter silence that never ends it neglecting power. Having her forearm rest on upon the edges of the table and fidgeting with her small fingers. Occasionally, her eyes will bounce upon Cloud than back onto her fingers. Feeling as if they're on their first date, the uncomfortable-ness is unbearable. Cloud is leaning back into the booth with his arms crossing his chest and avoiding any eye contact with Tifa. His nerves paralyze his muscles to even move. Blue irises stare at the wooden tables without actually observing. Many thoughts crosses his confuse mind with countless questions that never seems to crease their power on his weary mind.

"So?...Have you remembered any memories yet?" Tifa asks gently with a hint of curiosity. Her soft voice broke the silent barrier that has easily wedge between them. Shifting her eyes to stare at Cloud, who hesitantly returns her gaze. Holding a wondering expression on her face with a soft small smile creeping on her lips. Noticing how tense Cloud is from her eyes, Tifa tries to make him feel more at ease. Now, starting to really appreciate other people who have been in her and Cloud's situation. Tifa tries not to push Cloud to much considering his condition.

Quickly moving his head side to side several times before returning his gaze on the table. Remaining to his quiet self and expressing no emotion to the one who is known as his _wife_. Swallowing hard to the painful silence with many questions crossing endlessly through his mind. Remembering what Aerith told him in his dream about pushing Tifa away and having a glimpse of the future. "_So, Am I dreaming?...How can that be, I can feel every thing that a dream can't provide."_

Tilting her head to the side with her eyes narrowing on Cloud's distraught expression. "What are you thinking about?"

Hearing Tifa's voice in his ears forces him to shift his eyes at her. Momentary, Cloud stares into her chocolate eyes with a red wine color swirling in her irises. Somehow, in his life her eyes always pull him into a deep trance. Blinking once shocks him back to reality before answering her question, "Nothing...its, nothing." Cloud responds mechanically with a small voice. Directing his eyes back to the table before hearing Tifa's silently sighing to herself. Knowing that Tifa is unaware of him hearing her weary sigh. Quickly returning his eyes at Tifa who is looking out through the window and watching how her eyes soak in the view of the city. The sun has finally faded from the world to allowing the night moon to rise mightily above the dark sky. The cities lights with illuminating across her soft ivory face. Staring in awe at her beautiful features and feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The echo of his heart lingers in his ears and his bare palms begin to slightly sweat. Shifting his eyes down to her round stomach before speaking, "What is it?"

Swaying her head to face Cloud with a bewilder expression and having her eyebrows furrowing in curiosity. "Sorry?" Replying probingly, arching an eyebrow and not understanding his question.

"The baby...What is it?"

Quickly glancing her eyes down on her stomach before looking up at Cloud with a relieving expression. A small smile tucks on her lips and her face displays an interest in the fetus. "I...We don't know yet...we've decided to wait until the baby was born." Saying without hiding a large smile and a light glow shines off her face from her excitement of her unborn baby. Placing her hand on her stomach and gently rubbing it, feeling the fabric brush against the fresh of her stomach and her hand. Soon, the friction between her stomach and the fabric begins to irate her and forces her to stop the rubbing process. Relocating her hand on the table and slightly leans forward to allow her shoulder to slouch lazily. An amusing feature comes to view with her eyes dreaming off into the distance and a soft and dreamy 'hmm' sings a melody in Cloud's ears. "I remember the look on your face when I told you I was pregnant." Tifa beams with a large smile after levitating her eyes to stare into bright blue eyes with the mako swimming in his irises. Letting out a quick and soft giggle before continuing her past memory. "It was when Zackary was only three months in half old and you nearly fainted." Sniggering with a larger smile than before and trying her best to suppress a loud laugh with her hand covering her mouth.

Watching her trying to tell the story between her giggles and her smile growing larger, Cloud couldn't help but allow a small smile grow on his own lips in amusement. Tilting his head forward to hide his smile growing larger. When suppressing a large smile, Cloud looks up at Tifa who has calm down but still retaining a graceful smile. Her cheeks and eyes are red from her moment of laughter. Moving his body forward to place his crossing arms on the table.

Rising her hand to gently pull a long piece of hair behind her earlobe. Then using her small hand to clasps her chin into with her elbow leaning on the table. "It won't be long now...The doctor says I can go into labor at anytime."

A small hint of fear creeps into his chest of knowing that another child will be running around the house and waking him up at night. Sighing inwardly, while pondering on the thought as images of what the child's face will look like. Unconsciously an unknown very small smile develops on Cloud's lips. His thought shifts on how they were able to have three kids in their three years of marriage.

"So, you don't remember anything at all, like our past, SOLDIER, Shrina...Sephiroth?" Asking timidly trying to get any information on what he remembers and of course her curiosity is eating her up inside.

Looking up at Tifa's curious eyes and wonders if he should tell her that he remembers everything before the accident that occurred three years ago. Shifting his eyes to look upon the dark wooden table before speaking, "I...um.. Remember the day when you called me home to fix the air conditioner."

Tifa is slightly taken back on his statement as her own mind recalls that very day and remembers him being knocked out on the floor. "Yes...I remember that day." Tifa announces the remembrance of that day in a serious tone while shifting her eyes away from Cloud. "You were knocked out for awhile."

"And everything before that I remember." Cloud confesses dryly, elevating his eyes up to look at Tifa who is looking away and is in deep in thought. His nerves are gripping a tight painful hold on him while waiting on her response on the announced information. Nearly holding his breath for reason he does not know, somehow a painful piece of information might be given to him.

'Hmm' is all that is given to Cloud from Tifa who is still in the process of remembering on that day. Finally, Tifa moves her eyes to stare into his with her face furrowing. "I remember Denzel and Marlene fighting over a toy and ended up knocking over the ladder..." Pausing in her sentence as she brings up her hand to gently stroke her chin. Furrowing her eyebrows deeper into another stage of thoughts. Soon, a small smile develops on he lips that bewilders Cloud. "That was the day our lives together began." Speaking in a dreamy and soft voice before dropping her arm to allow it to rest on the table. Staring into Cloud's eyes with a grateful expression overflowing her features along with a soft and sweet smile.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Shortly after the dinning at Lettie's, the two warriors went for a walk at a nearby park. The dark sky is drizzling with grey clouds that are hovering the very few stars that the people of Edge are able to see during the nights. The park is large with a neatly made sidewalks surrounding the park as well as crossing through the grassy planes. Many trees are place all around the park that are fill with lushes of colorful leaves. Every thrust of wind that cross the path of the trees, pulls leaves from their resting place to sway in the thrusting wind. A playground is located in the middle of the park with no children swinging on the swing set nor sliding down the slides. Sounds of the chain that holds the swings up jingle their melody with the thrusting wind. Many benches are found all across the park with a trashcan nearby them. A dark street divides the park from the surrounding homes that has porch lights on and illuminating the front of the door. Few people walk in the park or sitting on a bench.

Walking in a slow pace, shoulder to shoulder on the sidewalk that surrounds the park and listening to the soft sound of the wind blowing against the leaves. Inhaling the cold wind into her nostrils and enjoying the moment of walking next to Cloud. Recently parked the car on the side of the road and grabbed a blue jacket from the back seat. The jacket is thin with fitted sleeves and a zipper in the front along with a collar. Wearing the blue coat around her body with the front zipper, zipping up to her neck. Wrapping her arms around her stomach and walking in her pregnant demeanor.

Cloud keeps his hands in his pocket and allowing his arms to droop aimlessly. Eyes are gazing at the park, analyzing everything that is nearby. The soft sound of their shoes hitting the cement sidewalk lingers in his ears. The thrust of wind presses against their way forcing Cloud's spikes to run wild.

"It seems you starting to get your old relationship back with the kids...especially with Demetria." Tifa says in an amusement, breaking the barrier of silence. It seems to be easier to talk to Cloud now without him shutting down on her. Those moments bring back old memories of their relationship before it got serious between them.

"Yeah...she has good speech for a three year." Cloud response in a half interest tone and remembers all times she would go off on subjects that he would never understand. These thoughts bring a smile to his lips. Nearly laughing inside on how much she loves to talk, she certainly didn't get it from him. Swaying his head to Tifa who is looking elsewhere and wonders if it is from her side. Most likely not, Tifa is a quiet person not like him of course but she is shy to a certain extent. As far as genetics goes it could come from their parents or perhaps shy and shy equals extrovert.

"Yes she does have good speech." Concluding with a hint of amusement as she connects their gaze along with a smile growing on her lips before continuing her sentence. "She must get that from me." Saying her statement in sarcasm that causes a small smile to grow on Cloud's lips before he alters his head elsewhere. That smile that Tifa was given made butterflies go wild in her stomach. A feeling that she has not felt in awhile and remembers how much she has misses it. Glancing her eyes away and gently moves her hand to touch his sleeved arm. Fingertips brush against the fabric and also feel Cloud tensing up by her touch. Sliding her hand down the inner side of his arm to his hand that is in his pocket. Reaching to his wrist and smoothly pulls his hand from hiding. Revealing his hand to the open as her hand clasps into his.

Feeling her touch made his heart come to a stop for a brief moment and then suddenly begins to beep rapidly. Not use to having her touch on him made him very nervous and shy. The nerves in his body are attacking him mercilessly. Swallowing hard while his muscle tenses up but soon relaxes in her touch. Hesitantly, clasping his fingers around her's and his nerves slightly lay off. Inhaling a deep breath and starting to like Tifa's touch against his.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

To be continued

**Once again, I am sorry for the long wait and this chapter was hard to write. For some odd reason this fic is hard to write so please bare with me. It does take about every two weeks to put up a new chapter considering I have another story to write and I'm also busying with college (Been getting A's, Yay). So, anyways I hope the date wasn't disappointing, sorry for not making it longer I didn't want to push Cloud into a mushy mode. He is a character that needs to gradually move forward, not rushed. This date is short but it is a start for them, but don't worry I'll improve Cloud and Tifa's relationship ;). **

**I was thinking about giving Cloud and Tifa twins or triples, haha. But that will certain make Cloud stop breathing and really want to run, beside that would be to cruel of me to do that to him. It was a funny thought and I might still do it, what do you think?**

**I am wondering if you are starting to put the pieces together yet? Or is it still confusing? But no worries all will be revealed.**


	6. Sweet Morning

Chapter Six

**Sorry for the wait, I've recently lost a dear family member. So, I want to dedicate this fic to my grandfather, may he rest in peace. **

_**H. Luna: You spoke of the second scenario, well if you remember reading the first chapter with Tifa's flashback, that was when Cloud was pushing Tifa's love away. So, I am sorry for your confusion.**_

**Sweet morning**

**

* * *

  
**

Sleeping in _their _bedfor the first time considering Cloud would always slept in the chair in the corner of the room. Lying on his back with the palm of his hands beneath his head and elbow on either side of his cranium. The bed sheets are cover up to his waist allowing him to reveal his bare muscle chest to the open night. The fabric is warm against his body but the untouched sheets hold a cold sensation. Cloud's blue mako eyes stare at the white ceiling, observing the shadows that shine across the ceiling along with thoughts traversing through his mind. Light blue irises move in a sharp and small movement while studying the white ceiling. Blinking once before shifting his head to the side to look at Tifa who is sleeping beside him. Tifa rests on her side, facing away from Cloud with her hands tucking under the pillow and the bed sheet drifting off her shoulder. Her long slender legs are curling up to waist level with the sheets hugging every curve in her body including her large stomach. Black strands of hair lie lifeless against the mattress and limping down her shoulder. The soft sound of breathing through her nose as her chest rises and falls.

The midnight moon casts a soft hoary light across the lower part of the bed, slighting light up the room. The room seems dim as the clouds move in a slow pace across the shining moon allowing the room to become dark momentarily.

Wearing a plain face while his blue eyes analysis the white sheets on her curvy body. A sensation from within his chest grows larger with the thought of her smiling. The memories of pushing her away before the air conditioner accident flow freely into his weary mind. Not denying the love that he has for her are real but doubts that he can give the love that is wallowing in his endless breaking heart.

Continuing to stare at Tifa until he stops observing. Flashes of their discussion in the bedroom invade in memories of wounds.

_____

_"Do you even notice me?"_

_"You said you wanted to start a new life, why not start with us? Are you that scared?"_

_"Are we still losing to a memory?"_

_________

Blinking once before directing his eyes to stair at the white ceiling. Sinking the back of head into the comfy pillow until the cushion underneath the fabric rises to his cheek. Catching the shadows of the darkness that creeps around the moonlight. Sighing softly while struggling to fall asleep, his weary eyes want to sleep but his body refuses the slumber. Once again sighing in boredom before hearing a soft creaking sound from the door. The sound catches his interest as his eyes dart towards the door as the door begins to open slightly. Demetria peaks into the bed, fearing that she might get in trouble.

Opening the door wider, taking a single step into the room with her elbows close to her body. Keeping her hand on the door knob as the coldness of the air touches her soft skin. Wearing a white shirt with pink pajama pants and no socks. Her irises scan the room before walking any further. Demetria's small body quivers slightly to the coldness.

Cloud remains silent for a few seconds and wonders why Demetria is in their bedroom. Instantly, the reason comes to mind, releasing one of his hands from beneath his warm head. The coldness instantly attacks his hand with chills as he gesture his hand by a single wave indicating her to come to him. Demetria immediately runs to the bed, leaving the door wide open as she place her hands onto the warm comforter. Placing her upper body on the edges of the mattress with her hands gripping the comforter. Struggling to pull her small body onto the bed as Cloud lets go an amusing chuckle. Rising to a sitting position as his places his hand underneath her arms a hauls her between him and Tifa. Her small body sits on the cold sheets that send chills up her back. Demetria grabs a hold of the cold sheets and swiftly slides her legs underneath the comforter. Lying on the bed with her tiny legs drawing up to her chest, in moments her warm body heats up the sheets. Demetria grabs a big chunk of conformer and uses it as a stuff animal. Cloud lies back down onto the bed and his head sinks into the cushion. Sighing through his nose and closes his eyes to fall into a deep slumber.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slightly snoring through his open mouth, lying on his back with the covers on his waist. One hand in his chest and the other beside in his side. His muscular chest rising and falls with every inhale that his lungs can take. The morning sun is beating on his chest, the heat press warmth across his body. The door remains open allowing the bar's cold air to flow into the room. Cold and warm air swims in the atmosphere of the room. Cloud lies almost lifelessly, when a strange tingling feeling develops on his right cheek. Stirring slightly in his sleep as the soft tinkling feeling stops momentary until it returns. Irritating his cheek as he crinkles his face in disturbance. A soft giggle echoes in his ears, his eyelids are heavy upon his eyeballs but he is no longer sleep. The tinkling feeling continues to irate his skins as a deeper voice giggle and echoes in his ears. Furrowing his face as his eyelids slowly begins to rise over his eyeballs. Inhaling deeply, rising his eyebrows as his stretches out his arms. A small crack develops between his eyelids and sees a feather before his eyes. His pupils narrow on the object with his eyebrows furrowing deeper. A louder giggle grabs his attention as his directs his eyes towards the two people before him.

Dementia is sitting closely to Cloud with a grey feather in her hand. A large smile is on her small face as the soft giggle continues to sing its melody. Her bottom is sitting on the comforter with her tiny legs crossing. Having one elbow leaning on her thigh along with her upper body leaning forward towards Cloud. Tifa who is sitting behind Demetria with her body leaning on her right arm. Her legs are hanging off the bed with one knee slightly bend. Having her torso facing Cloud and her shoulder nearly touching her jaw line and her leaning arm is locked. Her other arm is wrapping protectively over her large stomach. Leaning her head into an angle with her black hair flowing down her leaning arm along with a smirk on her lips. The apples in her cheeks grow from her grin as her eyes are locking onto Cloud's

Moving his torso to the side to allow his body to lean against his right forearm Looking upon his family with a bewilder expression before a tiny grin tugs on the corners of his lips. A simple 'hmm' leaves his close mouth, showing he is amused by their foolish game. His icy blue irises are being drawn into Tifa's chocolate eyes. Nearly making Tifa blush slightly to the staring game as Cloud unconscious smile seductively.

"Morning daddy!" Demetria's high pitch voice is fill with delight which contracts Cloud's attention. Launching her small body into Cloud's chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. The pressure of Demetria sudden hug attack forces Cloud to lie back down. Cloud releases a quick gasps from Demetria's weight landing on his stomach as Demetria tightens her arms around Cloud's neck. A slight huff in amusement escapes Cloud's lips furthermore, bringing his arms to return his daughter's embrace. A discomforting feeling grows on his right oblique, cause by Demetria's knees digging to his right torso.

Loosen her arms around his neck to allow her upper body to sit up straight while her bottom is on her calves. Chuckling toothily, allowing her arms to fall to her side before bring her clasping her hands in front of her flat chest.

Using the muscles in his abdomen to rise his upper body into a sitting position. A half smile is on his lips as his eyes bounce from staring at Demetria to Tifa. Tifa's content smile grows larger with Cloud's eyes burying within hers. Their endless staring is broken when Demetria breaks the barrier of silences. "Daddy! My toof is loose!" Demetria gleams with excitement and hoping that Cloud will show the same emotion. Opening her lips to show her tiny white teeth clinging onto her pink guns. Pointing her finger on her loose tooth as her tongue moves the tooth forward and back.

Cloud is bewilder to his daughters sudden excitement about a tooth and is not really sure how to go about it. A slight disgust and marvel expression develops on his face. "Umm.....that great Demetria." Cloud speaks with hesitation and his voice is silent. Demetria replaces her lips over her teeth follow by a smile.

A soft distance foot steps echoes from the corridor as the sound become louder as it draws closer to the room. The sound ends when Marlene peaks her head into the room with her body hiding behind the wall. Curious to wonder if Tifa and Cloud are awake. Her mouth is slightly open with her eyes hold an inquisitive gaze. Her brown eyes come upon the three as her eyebrows lift up to what she's found. Soon after, a large smile forms on her lips and comes out of her hiding place.

Wearing her pink pajama outfit with baby chocobos embroider into the fabric. Her long hair is down her shoulders and slightly frizzy from the tossing and turning in her sleep. An anxious and exciting sensation develops in her chest while she runs forth towards the bed. Her running footsteps catching everyone attention therefore, Marlene crawls with ease into the queen size bed. Bring her right knee onto the top of the bed and uses her small muscles to haul herself on top of the mattress. The springs react with a squeaky blare as Marlene causes a louder blare when jumping into Cloud's lap. "Morning Cloud!" Marlene beams with her young vibrant energy. Perking her lips and place a soft peak on his cheek.

"Hey!" Demetria bellows out on a Cloud and Marlene moment while drawing attention to herself with her lips forming a frown. Crossing her arms over her chest and dipping her head forwards with her face displaying a pout. "I didn't get to kiss daddy." Demetria pouts deeper and her eyebrows furrow, eyes peering at the comforter beneath her. Hating the fact the Marlene is stealing Cloud's attention.

"No one is stopping you Demetria." Marlene chortles with the hints of being annoy by Demetria's tactics. Young Marlene retains her arms Cloud's neck and showing no signs of releasing her grip.

Darting her hopeful eyes at Marlene as her face softens. Instantly, springing herself forward once again and places a firm hand on Cloud's bare shoulder. Perking her lips as her lips presses against the corner of his mouth follow by a loud 'muah'. Keeping her hand on his shoulder but moving her neck slightly back follow by a large grin.

Marlene furrows her eyebrows to Demetria who kissed Cloud on the corner of his lip and soon becomes jealous and vertically challenge. Pouting her lips and squinting her eyes furthermore, grabbing Demetria taunting gaze. The smile on Demetria face is nearly mocking Marlene as a silent growl gurgles in her throat. Quickly perking her lips and placing a kiss on the corner of Cloud's lips follow by a swift second kiss. Moving her face from Cloud's soft face and gives Demetria a dismissive and victorious smirk follow by a quick tilt with her head.

Cloud remains perfectly still in the middle of the two young girls. His muscles immediately tenses to the sudden kissing fanatic performance from the two challenging girl. Fearing of moving a muscle or knows that the girls will not release him from their bound. Irises stare at either child with pure terror to the future showdown.

Tifa remains silent with her lips parting a small smile of interest as she watches the girls get possessive of cloud and couldn't help but feel amuse by the performance. Noticing Cloud's 'need of saving' expression but she figures he can suffer a bit. Doing her best to suppress a smile as an unheard giggles bubble in her chest.

Demetria smile fades when seeing Marlene's stuck up grin. Forming her face into a defensive expression and immediately focus on her win. Perking her lips once again and presses her lips on the corner of Cloud's lip follow two more kisses on the same shot. Ending her peak with a much louder 'muah'. Backing her lips away from Cloud as Marlene quickly places several peaks on his cheek and the corner of his lip. A fume burns in Demetria chest with a persistent feature growing hefty on her face. With quick speed, Dementia doubles the kisses that Marlene gave him as Marlene quickly jumps in to win the game. Continually to place kisses on Cloud's face while Cloud remain unmovable with his face crunching.

A soft giggle escapes Tifa lips as she instantly brings up her hand to cover her mouth. The sound of kisses elopes in Tifa's ears. Her spirit is lifted with the performance before her as she decide to but it to an end. "Ok..ok you two." Tifa says firmly causing the two young girls to come to a halt with their kissing. Directing their eyes to Tifa with a curious and bewilder expression. The two girls moan quietly while still feeling the need to win the competition. "Now it my turn." Tifa gently says with a smirk on her lips and her cheeks form apples.

Cloud loosens his muscles when the girls start to release their hold on him. Tifa's words flows into his ears with boldness. Unconsciously, looking at Tifa with hopeful eyes with a small smirk tug on the right side of his lip. Remembering her hand touch his skin and how the tingling feeling tickles the inside of his stomach. Waiting in wonder on how her lips are going to feel on his as his thoughts comes to a stop when realizing he never kissed her before nor any other girl. His tingling feels are devour with the sensation of pure terror as his smile fades from his face. Eyes hold a frightening gaze as Tifa move closer towards him. Anxiety clouds his chest as his breathing become raspy. Unblinking, while watching Tifa's lips come forth towards him.

Nearly reaching his lips until a loud husky laugh bellows in everyone's ears. "What's goin' on here?" Barret question with interest as a smirk forms on his lips. Feeling rather proud that he nearly caught them kissing. Having his muscle arms crossing his chest and standing in the threshold of the door frame. Wearing his black pajama pants and a white sleeveless shirt. Barret grin goes toothily to what he could of witness and lets out another loud laugh at Cloud stun face. "Spiky you pale as white.... afraid of a kiss!?" Barret jest loudly with his beastly voice follow by another loud chuckle. Cloud cheeks instantly shades a crimson color as the embarrassment grows intense in his chest. The feeling of wanting to hide is alarming within him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Still slightly embarrass to Barret's statement as they sit around a table with the smell of breakfast on the table. The bar is slightly cooler then the bedroom but the sun beams the shine through the windows brings some heat into the bar. Steam rises from the cooked food of pancakes, hash browns, eggs, toast, and bacon. Considering the two guests in the bar, Tifa went all out on the breakfast before Barret and Marlene leave for Coral.

Everyone sits at a circle table with their plate full of food and a cup of either milk or orange juice. Sounds of food rounding in their mouths are inescapable for Cloud as he eats silently. Zackary sits in his high chair and has a face of amazement as his shaky little hand reaches for a small piece of the cut up pancakes. Hesitantly placing the piece of food in his mouth before releasing a high pitch sounds. Knowing that Zackary is trying to get his father's attention considering his eyes peering at Cloud. A large open smile is on Zackary's face forth bring small soft grin on Cloud's face. With Cloud's smile, excitement grows his in little chest and displays it by wiggling his little body. Soon, Zackary's attention is draw to the saliva that is slipping down his lower lip and tries to blow bubbles with it.

An amusing huff echoes in Cloud's throat before directing his attention back to Tifa who is sitting across the table from him. An instant tingling feeling simmers in his chest which unlike before, he breath is nearly snatch from his lungs. Watching Tifa keep her eyes on Zackary with an amuse and proud smile on her full lips. The caramel within her eyes glow with the sunlight beaming off her chocolate eyes. Her right hand is wrapping protectively around her round stomach with the other hand holding the fork. A soft crimson color shades his ivory cheeks, bashfully but can't seem to tear his eyes away from her. A thumping sound echo in his ears, not realizing it can from the organ behind his ribs. Swallowing hard to her beauty and his legs suddenly becomes useless.

Tifa's smile fades into funny faces causing her son to laugh dramatically. Feeling unbearably happy to her son's giggles and wishes to hear more. Releasing an amusing 'hmmm' to her entertainment as Zackary tries to mimic Tifa's faces. Purposely acting unaware to the pair of blue eyes look upon her with interest. Pursing her lip to the exciting feeling of Cloud looking at her the way that he is. Even through they've been married for three years, shared their glory, and having three kids, this strong sensation in her heart feeling like the first time they acknowledged their affection for each other. Wanting so badly to squeal like a high school girl but desperately keeps herself under control. Blushing a dark pink on her cheek as a harsh yank in her flesh begs her to meet his glare. Giving in to her wants, Tifa's shift only her gaze to the corner of her eyes.

Unexpectedly, Tifa looks at him from the corner of her eye causing Cloud to dart his eyes ways quickly. Feeling his heart jumping into his throat threatening him to choke as a dark crimson flourish on his cheeks. His ribcage is being harshly beaten by his rapidly thumping heart as the feeling of embarrassment digs its claws into his chest. With all the sensations that are tugging at him, a feeling of exultation is found beneath his embarrassment. This makes him glance momentary at Tifa who remains staring at him. Directing his eyes to his plate before him, bashfully as he carefully begins to eat at a slow pace. Making sure no syrup or eggs fall on his lip before looking back up at Tifa. She too, is eating but when noticing Cloud's bashful eyes, a seductive smile develops on her lips. To her smile, it surely captures his breath. "_This is probably why we can't stop having kids."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours after the family said their goodbye to Barret and Marlene, Tifa finally relaxes in the living room. Both Zackary and Demetria sleep soundly in their room with Denzel cleaning his room. Remembering Denzel mumbling under his breath for being told to clean his room, forces a victorious and amusing smile on Tifa's lips. Sitting on the couch with her back leaning against the cushion while reading a magazine and remembers her being skinning like the models. Soon, her mind flows off into her endless thoughts of her and Cloud. Their staring session earlier that morning makes Tifa unconsciously smile follow by a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" Cloud's asks curiously, unknown to her reason to her sudden giggle while he _was_ about to stroll into the living room. Standing a few feet away from the door frame and having a plain expression on his face. Waiting patiently to see Tifa's face from hiding behind her magazine.

When hearing Cloud's voice, instantly Tifa's body froze up along with her eyes widen in shock. Feeling embarrass about him hearing her giggle over her thought forces a pink color to appear on her cheeks. Pursing her lips while lowering the magazine only by a few centimeters to allow Cloud to she her eyes. Rising her eyebrows up with her puppy eyes staring at Cloud, "Nothing." Tifa says rather quickly and in a false innocent tone. Lowering the magazine fully and places it on the coffee table before her. "Absolutely nothing."

Cloud furrows his eyebrows while tilting his head to the side. Knowing sheer innocent voice is fake but he just brushes it off follow by hearing Tifa's voice again, "How about a drink?" Tifa ask sweetly while tilting her head to an angle. Cloud nod once to her offer.

______________________

Walking behind Tifa who is leading them into the bar by walking down the staircase. The wood creaks to their weight or more of Tifa's weight. Reaching to the last step and entering into the bar, Tifa immediately grabs two glass cups from the cabinet. Placing the glasses of the counter while Cloud walks around the counter to sit on the stool. The stool comforter is cold and sleeking through his pants giving Cloud a moment of chills. When the cold chills pass, Cloud sit comfortable in the stool with his forearm resting on the edges of the counter. Staring at the brisk moving Tifa who is filling up one glass with some Corel wine and the other with ice herbal tea. The sound of the liquid flowing into the glass is like heaven in Cloud's ears considering Tifa is pouring it.

Tifa wraps her hand around the cold glass before placing it in front of Cloud. Reaching for her own drink as the cold glass cools her palm. Noticing Cloud's grin on his lips as he bring the rim of his glass to his mouth. Walking around the counter while feeling Cloud's eyes burning into her with each step she takes closer towards him. Placing her glass on the countertop before taking her seat next to Cloud. Resting her right forearm on the counter while tilting her head to an angle. A soft angelic smile appears on her lips. "What are you thinking about?" Asking quietly with a hint of curiosity swelling in her tone.

Ripping his eyes from her to stare at the counter before speaking, "Nothing."

Tifa smile fades from view with the feeling of him shutting down on her. Drifting her eyes to the ground momentary while biting her lower lip and trying to find reasons to start up a conversation. Rising her gaze to look at Cloud who keeps his eyes away from her. "Are you happy, Cloud?" Tifa asks gently, with a hint of desperation. Her soft voice grasps Cloud's attention as he looks into her hopeful and yearning to know gaze.

Momentary dropping his eyes to look at her stomach. So many thoughts travel through his mind, never giving him a break. Wondering how his feelings for Tifa can grow strongly and how he can barely rip his eyes from her. Every fiber in his body aches for him to touch her or to be lost in her chocolate eyes. His thoughts on how he got here have never been so rested when Tifa grabbed his hand last night. A part of him still wants to run away from everything but a large part wants to stay here forever.

Without being aware of Tifa wrapping her arm around her belly follow by a happy giggle. Her angelic giggle grasps his attention, directing his eyes back to Tifa and notices a large smile is on her face. Rising an eyebrow in interest forth being more laughter from her. "It kicked." Tifa beams, blissfully with a much larger smile and showing her teeth. Instantly, Tifa reaches out her hand to grasp Cloud's.

When Tifa's hand comes in contact with his, an electric jolt transfer from her hand into his. The jolt raid in his gut, sprouting more of the unbearable tingling feeling. Tifa's wraps her fingers around his palm and pulls his arm towards her belly. Her pull forces Cloud to slouch forward while Tifa places his hand on the right side of her stomach. The warmth of her belly touches his palm as the fabric brushes against his flesh. Tifa firmly rests both of her cold hands on top of Cloud's as the same tingling feeling erupt in Tifa. Tifa's eyes watching their hands in delight before rising her gaze to stare at Cloud with hopeful eyes.

Waiting patiently for the moment of feeling his child's kick while suddenly being lost in Tifa's chocolate eyes. His eyes bounce from one eye to her other. Being lost until a strange push is hitting the palm of his hand. Cloud directs his eyes to her stomach with he expression of amazement. His eyes widen to the wonderful feeling of the baby's kick follow by a quick release of air and along with a half smile.

Tifa breaks into a huge grin while watching Cloud stare at her belly with his eyes display astonishment. A feeling of being whole grows in her heart until she is no longer able to explain the moment that she is expressing. An aching feeling of wanting to burst into joyous laughter is eminent.

Cloud continues to stare at the belly before bring his other hand forth. Softly placing his hand on the opposite side of her belly. Cupping her stomach with his firm hands and allowing his bottom to slide off the stool. Kneeling on one knee to be able to stare directly at the stomach as if he is actually looking at his unborn child. Leaning his head forward and rests his left earlobe against her around stomach. The sound of their heart beat lingering in his ears sending a soft melody to him. Closing his eyes to the soft sweet sound follow by a genuine smile. Finally, feeling at home and knowing now he his actually a father with no doubt in his mind. Feeling at ease, allowing their heart beat wash away his confusion and place nothing but sheer bliss.

Tifa looks down at Cloud, only being able to see his wild hair but knows there is a smile on his face. A small heartfelt grin matures on her lips while bring her hands to rest upon Cloud's head. Using her right hand to stroke his blond spikes and feels his soft hair brushing between her fingers. A soft tear grows on the corner of her eye and with on blink the tear of joy rolls down her cheek.

The comforting feeling of Tifa stroking his hair is pleasant. Gently, removing his face from her belly but keeping his hands on her stomach. Keeping his eyes on her stomach as he rises to his feet. Standing up firmly with his head is tilting down and unaware that Tifa is staring at him. Sighing contently before directing his eyes to Tifa. Tifa face expresses pure joy along with a small smile. The over joy feeling in Cloud chest never cease but with every glance at Tifa it burns more radiant. Being stuck on not knowing what to do when hesitantly, Cloud leans forward with his upper body. Placing his palm on the edges of the counter while moving forth towards Tifa's soft lips. Tilting his head to the side, willingly closing his eyes and softly presses his lips against hers.

___________________________________________________________________

To be continue

**Well, there you have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did. Just to let you know there is going to be two more chapter then this fic story is complete! Finally!**

**I hope you felt the emotion at the end of the chapter; I was trying my best to express Cloud and Tifa's feelings with their baby. So, I hope I was successful! Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review. **


	7. Endowment

Chapter 7

Endowment

* * *

The next day, the noon sun beams its ray of heat on Edge. A thin cool wind breezes across the landscape and gently whistling against the 7th Heaven Bar. The heat has been rising to high temperature. Cloud leans against the wall nearby the window in the bedroom. His shoulder is scrunch near his jaw line, arms folding across his chest and his left ankle leaning traverse over his right. Slightly tilting his head forth with his eyes peering through the window, Cloud stares non-observantly at the landscape. His lips are thin along with his eyebrows furrowing. The sun casts a shine across his face and partly his upper body.

Still in his nightwear, a loose sleeveless gray shirt covers his bare chest and wears black sweats. The skin of his bear feet rest against the cold wooden floor, sending a moment of cold waves in his calves. The body heat of his feet casts away the coldness. His wondering mind forgets the cold wall that his shoulder is leaning against.

Sighing deeply as images of his lips stroking Tifa's, haunting him mercilessly. Descending his irises to the window seal as one of his spikes moves forth, hovering his right eye. The sun shine diminishes from his chin. Softly closing his eyes, Cloud can not remove the image from his weary mind. His inquiring about remembering the past three years fades against the next hard task, his heart. The emotion has grown enormous since the incident with the air-conditioner. Not knowing what to do exactly, the feelings become painfully until the sensation of hands brushing against his body. Instantly, his heart beats rapidly more than Cloud can comprehend as his swallows hard to the heart wrenching-astonishing feeling.

Tifa's right arm clasps over his shoulder with her palm clinging onto his shoulder blade and her left hand encircling his left hip. The left hand gentle rest against his abdomen. Tifa leans forth her head to relax against his right shoulder, nearly touching her own fingertips.

Cloud sighs inwardly and tilting his head forward while feeling Tifa's warm breath sink through his thin top and touch his bare skin. Her face digs deeper into his skin and her breathing becomes warmer.

Tifa closes her eyes, momentarily, the fabric grazes her cheek. Tifa slightly removes her face from his backside but allowing her noses to brush against his shirt. Caressingly, she nose and her lips strokes against his shirt while rising her head to the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent and once against closing her eyes, enjoying his savoring scent. Her soft lips sweep upon his bare neck before placing a signal peck on the warm neck and instantly Cloud shivers to her soft kiss. Slightly moving her lips up his neck, blonde spikes brush against the side of her face before landing another kiss on his neck.

Cloud releases his right arm from his other and allows his fingertips brush against Tifa's left hand. The forefingers wrap around Tifa's palm and lovely brushes his thumb on her soft skin, creating warm friction.

Soft lips move away from Cloud's neck while Tifa rests her chin on Cloud's shoulder and pressing her body closer to his. "What are you thinking about?" Tifa asks, her voice is barely a whisper and her tone is sweet. Staring through the window, Tifa waits patiently for his answer, knowing very well that he is not good with words.

A moment of silent awakes in their presents while Cloud ponders on her question. "Nothing." Cloud says, his lips barely part and his voice is soft-spoken.

A simple 'hmm' replies to his comment with a inquiring expression, "Nothing?...." Tifa repeats his answer somewhat forlornly forth bring Cloud to slightly move his head towards her and takes notice of her tone. Tifa lifts her eyes to see a small part of his face, Cloud remain emotionless. "Your eyes tell me otherwise..." Stating her fact, Tifa's voice is firm enough for him to try to see her face from the corner of his eye. Rolling her head slightly to the right while having her chin clinging onto his shoulder.

Sighing heavily, Cloud directs his irises back to the window seal before saying, "I don't know.."

"Are you confused?" Tifa presses on softly and tilting her head further in attempts to get a glimpse of his face. Slightly parting her lips in anticipation as she remains patient for his answer.

"No." A single syllable awakes from his mouth, his voice maintain the same soft tone.

Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, being more confuse then before, Tifa desperately tries to comprehend his words. Brown eyes dart away from Cloud's face, Tifa mentally ponders on his words before Cloud being to shift. His body moves slightly forth bring him to move in place. Tifa reluctantly releases her hold on him and is slightly dishearten from not having his body against hers.

Cloud confronts Tifa with a plain face, his eyes bounce from her right eye to her left. Almost a gruffly expression develops on his face before he drops his eyes from hers. Tifa once again tries to comprehend his thoughts but remains in bewilderment. Aware of Cloud moving closer towards her as his eyes lift up again to meet her chocolate brown eyes. Cloud leans forwards in a slow motion, tilting his head to the side before softly brushing his lips against hers.

Tifa takes a quick inhale when feeling his lips against hers, a surprising action forces Tifa to tense but soon relaxes into him. Rising her hands up, Tifa sweeps her hands up on his chest to place them on his shoulders. Caressingly her own lips against his, Tifa softly kisses his lower lip while urging him to continue. Breathing heavily as her heart beats rapidly as Cloud continues to kiss her with soft passion almost feeling like being kissed for the first time. His wet tongue slide on her lower lip, asking for a entrance. Immediately, Tifa accepts his offer and kisses him deeper.

Cloud rises his hands up to cup her jaw line while Tifa lifts her right hand to gently cling onto the nape of his neck. Reducing their passionate kissing to simple pecks before parting their lips. Lean forth his forehead against hears with his eyes close and enjoying the sound of her soft breathing. Feeling himself become more at ease, Cloud withdraws his head from hers to cradle her into an embrace.

Strong arms encircle Tifa's shoulders while her own arms find their way around his waist. A content smile tugs on her lips but know very well Cloud's face is emotionless but comfortable. Tightening her grip around his waist and inhaling a deep breath.

Soon after, a sharp pain develops in Tifa's lower body forth bring her to gasp a deep breath. Widening her eyes to the sudden pain while feeling her legs becoming weak. "Tifa?" Cloud asks urgently, his voice is quiet and a large quaintly of apprehension is in his tone. A wanting feeling to release Tifa to see what is wrong but he feels her body becoming heavily upon his. Quickly, wrapping a single arm beneath her arm, before Cloud says, "Tifa!"

The pain grows largely in her lower abdomen as she grinds her teeth together to block out the pain. Gasping again while feeling Cloud slowly bring her to the ground. Trying desperately to say something but her vocals are stun by the pain.

Cloud lowers himself to one knee with Tifa sprawling on the ground, slightly leaning on side and her head resting in right arm. Blue irises stare fearfully at Tifa who returns a painful expression, "Tifa!" Not knowing what to do, Cloud finds himself stuck in a bind as he eyes travels down her body. Red liquid stains Tifa's pants, between her thighs. Cloud's eyes widen in fear, now knowing his own baby is in grave danger. Instantly, snapping out of his anxiety and slips his left arm beneath her legs. Using his arm muscle to lift the pregnant Tifa who is heavily with the baby. Cloud hastily leaves the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud sits in a plastic chair in the waiting room while fearing for the worst. Leaning forward, slouching his shoulders with his elbows resting against his kneecaps. The pressure of his elbows leaning on his knees makes his legs slightly tingling. The fingertip of his pointing finger and thumb clasp over the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes and trying desperately to remain calm. The hospital contains cold air that touches Cloud's skin. Slightly mortify to the fact that he is in his nightwear but shrugs it off when thinking of Tifa. Lifting his head up, Cloud notices many other nameless people walking through the small hospital. His mind wonders off when remembering bursting into the hospital with pass out Tifa in his arms and the nurses rolling her away from him.

Pursing his lips together while swallowing a wrenching lump in his throat. The fear swells largely in his chest, knowing very well the fear is digging it claws into his heart and almost becoming unbearable to handle. Recently, called Barret who nearly burst Cloud's eardrum when Barret astonishment came to the surface. Trusting he'll care for the kids and notify the others of the event.

The worst feeling, anticipation mocks in Cloud's mind nearly pushing him over the edge. The sensation of screaming until he has no more breath to bare swells greatly within him. Watching intensively for any news of his wife and the child but the doctors and nurses just pass by. His fist forms into a tight fist, Cloud's short nails bite into his skin and threatens to bleed red liquid.

Without noticing, soft thumps approach him and fingers tap gently on his shoulders. Cloud flinches to the sudden contact and darts his eyes to a nurse who is staring unemotionally. Instantly, Cloud stands up quickly and slightly shifting foot to foot. His eyes beg for an answer before he burst.

The nurse expression softens while lifting her hands to stomach length and gesture the stranger to calm down. Although Cloud remains anxious, the nurse begins, "You wife is fine, she had a eruption and she needed C-section." The nurse informs softly. "She lost a lot of blood but we were able to stabilize her but the damage is permanent, I'm sorry."

"W..What about the baby?" Cloud stammers fearfully, his voice is low and carries much concern.

"The baby is healthy." The nurse concludes with a small smile forth being Cloud to sigh long and hard. Cloud closes his eyes momentarily along with the fearful sensation diminishing from his chest. "Congratulation, you have a strong boy."

Cloud lifts his eyes up to the nameless nurse to the astonishing words of 'boy'. Taking into consideration that this is the first time he has ever had that. The expression of amazement grazes his face as he lets out a quick breath. Dropping his eyes to the floor as a feeling of pride develops in his chest.

The nurse stares sweetly at the strange man before displaying a soft small.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight shines through blinds that cover the window of the hospital room. The sunlight casts over Tifa's bed, enhancing the white fabric. Tifa skin is pale with on arm over the cover and gently resting against her stomach. The other arm is hidden beneath the covers and Tifa's head is slightly drooping to the slide. The white sheet hugs her body and displays a flatter stomach. Tifa's chest rises and falls along with a beeping heart monitor filling the room. Cool air lingers in the room and softly touching Tifa's bare skin.

Cloud sits in a slouchy position in a comfy chair in the side of the room. His elbow leans against the chair arm with his cheek resting in the palms of his hands. Sleeping soundly, Cloud's ears hear sound waves of sheets moving. Cringing his face as a long breath blares into the room. Slightly furrowing his eyebrows before lazily cracking his eyelids. His pupils notice Tifa stirring and instantly Cloud widens his eyes. A slightly blur is leaden in his sight; Cloud lifts his cheek off his hand while the blurriness fades from view.

Tifa stirs slightly; the sheets are warm on her body until her legs move to a cooler spot and quickly flinch. Soreness swells in her lower abdomen and between her thighs, Tifa slightly moans to the uncomfortable feeling. Inhaling deep, feeling her lungs expanding before releasing a great bundle of air. Slightly cracking her eyes open, Tifa vision is blurry as she tries to make out the hazy objects in the room. Swallowing with a dry throat, Tifa opens her eyes more to only have her eyes burn with the sunlight. Quickly closing her eyes, the stinging pain swells in her eyes and then fades away. Unaware of another's presences until a soft hand brushes against her own hand.

"Tifa?" A voice calls out; the voice is quiet and weary. Despite having her eyes close, Tifa recognizes the voice and relaxes more to the unfamiliar place. Attempting to open her eyes again with her vision clear and away from the burning sunlight. A quick flash of dizziness over takes Tifa, forth bring nausea. Turning her head slowly to stare lazily at her forgetful husband who remains expressionless until a small smile cracks on his lips.

"Hi." Tifa mumbles, barely whispering, her voice seems to be lost. Smiling bashfully, Tifa's free hand skims over her stomach and notices her large stomach is gone. Her face falls into fear one while quickly sitting up with her eyes widening at her stomach. "My baby!" Tifa panics dramatically, her voice is dry and loosing its strength. A quick sharp pain strikes in her lower abdomen forcing Tifa to groan deeply.

Cloud slightly flinches to Tifa reaction and quickly places his hands on her shoulders, gently. "Tifa...." Cloud says gently with a raspy voice, "He's fine."

Tifa shifts her gaze to Cloud with awe expression as her eyes are meets caring ones. "He?" Tifa repeats desperately, her voice slightly is straining.

The tiniest smile tugs on Cloud's lips, bashfully as he gives Tifa a single nod. Pleading eyes stare at Cloud's caring ones, Tifa exhale a long breath while placing a hand on Cloud's right hand, lovingly. Eyelids close in ease as Tifa falls back onto the bed with Cloud's hands supporting her. The striking pain fades into soreness. Unconsciously, Tifa arms wrap around her flabby belly before opening her eyes to find Cloud staring at her. "I want to hold him."

________________

A soft coo fills the empty room, a nurse with black hair and in a nurse inform carries a new born baby to Tifa's arms. Tifa willingly accepts the child into her arms with her face expressing awe and amazement. Small tears form in Tifa's chocolate eyes and clouding her vision but with a single blink her tears escape from her eyes. The tears roll down her cheek leaving a wet streak on her face. Cradling the baby in her protective arms, Tifa stares down at her son who is struggling to see through his own eyes.

The baby is small with bright blue eyes that slightly glows from it's father's mako. A small button nose along with thin lips and chubby cheeks, the baby stirs in Tifa's arms while moaning. The child has no hair but wears a blue cap and is wrap in a blue blanket that is confining his little arms. The child wriggles within the blanket and stares in wonder at its mother.

Tifa coo maternally at the child who is unfaze by her tactics. Instantly, Tifa opens up the blanket revealing his arms and leg as Tifa counts his fingers and toes, carefully. The blue blanket drapes over her right arm with her soft hand brushing against small digits. Relaxing when confirming everything is alright, Tifa smile largely at the child. Directing her eyes up to meet Cloud, who is expressionless but his eyes hold feelings. "Do you want to hold him?" Tifa inquires curiously, voice remain quiet and soft.

Cloud is taken back by the offer and had no time protesting since Tifa already carefully placing the child into his arms. Fearfully grasping the child into his arms and hopes not to drop him. Taking notice this boy is much small than Zackary. The blanket rubs it fabric against his skin while Cloud watch intensively of the wriggly child in his arms. The boy begins to moan slightly nearly forcing Cloud to have a heart attack but soon the child relaxes in his arms. Surprisingly, Cloud tense muscle calm and stares down at the small figure.

The child expresses a plain face with his lip parting and his eyes staring in awe at the being holding him. "Payton." Cloud declares quiet, his lips barely moving. Tifa tilts her head to the side allow her free hair to slide to the angle. Staring with bewilderment as a simple 'hmm' questions Cloud with her eyebrows elevating slightly.

Cloud breaks the eye contact between his son to meet Tifa's curious ones. "His name......Payton." Cloud murmurs softly with a hint of asking approval from Tifa. Ivory skin enlighten somewhat with hopefulness as his eyes falls straight into Tifa's chocolate eyes.

A small smile tugs on Tifa's lip as her face lights up and nods in approval. Unconsciously, her smile develops larger as Cloud smiles bashfully.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Returning home after remaining in the hospital for several days. A dark sky folds over the atmosphere with a few stars blinking in the depth of darkness. The city is calm but many people still walk the streets and being alert of anything. Cloud lies in bed, shirtless and wearing only pajama plants. His back is pressing against the warm mattress and the sheets rest on his waist. Blonde spiky are scrunch into a soft pillow that is creating a dent in the center from Cloud's head. Breathing softly through his nose along with his chest rising and falling. Tifa lies next to him with her arm wrapping around Cloud's chest and her front side slightly leaning on the edge of his body. Strands of ebony hair sprawls over her shoulder and her pillow. Her head is tucking in the crook of Cloud's neck and her bare leg is wrapping around his.

Payton wears a full pajama outfit with his arms close to his chest and sleeping on his back in a movable crib. The crib is at the foot of the bed made in blue fabric and has a cushion mattress.

The moon stands in the high space and having a clear view to cast its silver streak through the open curtain window. The silver light crosses over the bed and slightly illuminating the dim room. Dark shadows dwell in the corners of the room, being untouchable by the moonlight. Soft winds press against the window releasing a whistling sound but is unheard by the inhabitants.

Unaware of Tifa's breath touching his bare chest, Cloud sleeps soundly until he feels himself waking up in a field of flowers. Cracking his weary eyes open as he finds many flowers in a gray mist that endless. No air is confine in the strange place where occasionally Aerith will summon him. His back is scrunch against flower petals that are giving his skin a cold touch. Lying on his back, Cloud's body feels heavy and so he scans the area. Forcing his muscle to ascend him to a sitting position, Cloud searches aimlessly for his lost friend. Furrowing his eyebrows in bewilderment until, "Well, at least you're not trying to pull a flower out." A soft kind voice amuses over Cloud with a hint of humor in the voice's tone.

Cloud ears detect the voice from behind, turning his torso around and finds Aerith smiling sweetly down at him. Blinking several times before Cloud forces his body to stand up straight.

Aerith tilts her head to an angle with her forefinger pressing against her chin and her other hand resting on her hip. A soft huff of amusement escapes her lips, "You have a nag for appearing here topless." Aerith jests playfully follow by a smile.

Momentarily glancing at his topless chest, Cloud looks at Aerith with a bashful expression and cheeks light up with a soft crimson. To this feature, Aerith releases a soft giggle, "Don't worry it'll be our secret." A soft whisper that is gentle, Aerith clasps her hands behind herself and elevating her shoulders to her jaw line. Unable to hide her smile, Aerith takes notice of Cloud relaxing slightly but posing a plain expression. "Cloud..." Aerith murmurs softly with her smile falling from view and her voice holding a slightly warning. "It's time to return." Her voice is careful and also firm.

Furrowing his eyebrows in bewilderment, Cloud tries to comprehend her words carefully but fail miserably. "Return?" Cloud repeats her words in an inquiring tone and having a soft voice.

Aerith nods poignantly, "Back to three years ago..." Aerith declares in her careful tone while anticipating his reaction with a sorrowful expression. Pink soft lip become thin as Aerith watches Cloud expressions develop into a defensive one.

"No, I like my life..." Cloud persists with a slight forceful tone. Taking several step towards his dead friend with a fearful and demanding expression. Almost refusing any way back to his life before.

"Cloud..." Her voice is soft with a sad note, "You can still have this life, you just got to play your cards rights and before you know it, you'll be holding Payton in your arms again." Aerith adds careful, voice is sweet and slightly trembling to the feelings of her dear friend. Cloud shakes his head slowly, his spikes poking his cheeks, constantly. Tilting her head to the side slightly squinting her eyes when noticing Cloud's eyes are pleading. "You don't have a choice."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued....

One more chapter I am finally done, Yay! I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. It Begins

Well, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

It Beings

* * *

_"Why are you pushing something that can be good for you?" _

_"If you keep on pushing their will be no love to receive."_

_"You can still have this life"_

_"You just got to play your cards right"_

_"It's time to return._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Cloud........"_ A soft voice calls in depth of darkness. Not realizing that he is still asleep, Cloud remains unmoving and his body is heavy. The voice is mere ripple in the silence, no less than an echo. "_Cloud..."_ The voice is louder than before, catching Cloud's attention but his eyelids remain tightly shut.

"_That voice, I've heard it before....." _Cloud's mind muses thoughtfully. "_Where am I? Payton? Demetria? Zackary? Denzel?...........Tifa?" _

"_Cloud..." _The echoes fade away and now, the voice is clear. The tone holds much concern. Cloud remains unmoving until the numbness on his body diminishes, slowly. His senses return to him with the sensation of discomfort and a throbbing pain on his head. Lying on a hard surface that is cold and sinking through his clothes, giving him a shiver. Slightly flinching, Cloud uses his strength to move any muscle in his body. Cringing his face follow by a soft, cold hand resting on his temple. Instantly, a stinging pain throbs where the hand landed "_Cloud." _The voice is desperate and breathlessly, still maintaining its concern.

"_Tifa?"_ Cloud muses questionably. A swift of strawberry scent invades his nostrils as Cloud unconsciously inhales it. Slowly, cracking his eyes open as sunlight from the noon sky strikes hastily upon Cloud's blue irises. Swiftly, Cloud closely his eyes and allowing a moment of stringing pain pass. Attempting to reopen his eyes as his vision is blurry; shapes in the room are deformed. Widening his eyes slightly as Cloud scans his surrounds, avoiding the sun. He comes across a figure that hovers over him.

"Cloud." Tifa whispers, almost whimpering with her eyes widening in fear. Her heart holds much anxiety but soon, the anxious drains when noticing Cloud's cracking eyes. A quick relieving sigh escapes her parting lips follow by a small smile. "Cloud." Gently, Tifa strokes his temples while Cloud directs his eyes towards her.

Slightly squinting his eyes, "Tifa?" Cloud whispers, voice is curious and low. Somewhat tilting his head to gaze up at her worry face. A gleam of sunlight sheens a side of her ivory face and a tint of reddish-carmel glows in her chocolate eyes. Noticing Tifa sitting on her forelegs with one palm supporting herself, while her upper body leans over Cloud's. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as Cloud's pupils scan the premises. Coming across the broken air-condition behind Tifa's small form as the pieces of the machine is sprawl across a large area of the bar. His eyebrows furrow deeper when realizes he is back, even through his heart envies to be with his _family_. Shifting his gaze back to Tifa, who seems to be pale with worry.

Another relieving sigh slithers through her lips follow by a small joyful close-smile. A glassy shade shields her eyes as the tears shimmer against the sunlight and conceal by a cluster of dark eyelashes. Tifa slightly tilts her head to the side as she stares longingly at the warrior before her. "I am happy you're ok," Tifa confesses breathlessly, voice is filling with concern. She continues with a rapid speech, "Oh, I was so worried I just send Marlene and Denzel up stairs to find a first-aid kit....." Tifa announced sententiously, slightly trembling as her heat beats continuously.

Although, she is still talking, her voice fades from Cloud's hearing as he stares at her in awe. Watching her lips move in motion with a glimmer from the sunlight move across her glossy lips. Blue irises trail up the curves of her jaw line, up to the tear drop earring that is slightly moving to her head movement and gazes over her button nose. Farther up to her concern eyes that have a small pupil which is narrowing on him. Never once seeing small cheekbones in her cheeks nor notices the glazing shines in her ebony hair. The long ebony hair slides off her shoulders when Tifa slouches farther closer to Cloud and piles in her lap.

"_Take a chance....right?"_ Cloud muses to himself, remember Marlene's words before setting him and Tifa on a date. The sensation of tenseness sinks into his flesh provoking his heart to beat rapidly. Swallowing a painful lump in his throat with his nerves attack within him.

"Cloud?" Tifa inquires him with a curious tone and her eyebrows furrow slightly in inquisitiveness. A slightly determine glare reflects in Cloud's eyes while Tifa is unaware when he lifts his hand to gently place behind her head. Widening her eyes in surprise when Cloud briskly draws Tifa's face towards his. Cloud somewhat lifts his upper body to lean on his right forearm and tilts his head to the side. Pressing her against his while Tifa releases a grunt in astonishment. Pausing in surprise, Tifa mind wonders wildly to the sudden event before slowly closing her eyes.

Soft lips move against Tifa's soft pink one with a soft and slow sensation. She melts into his slow passionate kiss and motions her lips against his. Tifa lifts her free hand to his face, although she does not know to do with it. She allows her hand to dangle over his face before finally resting her cold hand against his warm cheek. A slight shiver courses through Cloud's body when her cold hand comes in contact with his cheek.

Cloud breaks the kiss momentarily allowing his head to tilt the opposite direction before reuniting their lips. Kissing her deeper, enjoying the sensation until, "Eww!" Denzel croaks in disgust with his lips displaying repulse and his eyes widen to the performance before him.

Instantly, Cloud and Tifa part to shift their gaze at the young boy. Feeling little disappoint about the interruption, Cloud sighs heavily while his eyes detect Marlene behind Denzel. Her feet softly thump against the wooden floor when she walks out of Denzel's shadow and stares discontent.

"Denzel! Why did you say something? Now we won't know what happens!" Marlene scolds loudly at Denzel with a non-anger voice that forces Denzel to flinch. Furrowing her eyebrows, lips pouting, Marlene expresses an unhappy feature. Small hands rest against on small hips; Marlene gives a stern look to Denzel whom seems to be slightly frighten by her actions.

A soft huff of amusement is release from Tifa while her eyes linger on the children and a content feature rouses on her face.

Cloud shifts his gaze to Tifa, only being able to see one side of her face. Noticing a small tug on her lips follow by changing her glare to Cloud. A blissful glare shines through her chocolate eyes; Tifa slightly tilts her head to the side as her smile grows larger. Ebony hair falls in the same direction as her head. Softly clasping her hands into her lap and Cloud stares back with an uplifting gaze.

Soon after, a small bashfully grin elopes on Cloud's lips.

-

-

-

_And their lives begin......_

_

* * *

  
_

Tada! I am finally done! Whoa! Bring out the champagne!

Well, I tried to slowly ease in the romance between Cloud and Tifa through out the story. So, I hope I was successful!

I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and thanks for being patient with me. I hope you all enjoyed this fic! God bless.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	9. Epilogue

_Long time no see, huh? I been a few comments about a sequel or sorts. So just to let you know what happens after the last chapter, I decided to create epilogue. The final conclusion of this story. _

**Epilogue**

**The Years Later**

**

* * *

  
**

The early morning, Cloud staggers down the corridor. His arms are over his head as he stretches is mid body with a silent, deep yawn. A deep inhale expands his lungs pleasingly while his bare chest widens to the bundle of air. Soon, Cloud releases the air from his lung confinement and drops his arms to his sides. His eyelids lightly droop, luckily no morning sunlight can gleam into the corridor or Cloud would become light-headed. Bare feet walk lazily on the cold wooden floor as the coolness spikes up his calves uncomfortably but it easy to ignore. The soft whimpers of Zackary echoes lightly outside of his closed door.

A small smile develops on his lips to the sound of his son. Cloud opens the door as the object whines in protest. The soft cries of Zackary blare louder to Cloud's ears. Zackary stands up on his tiny feet with his small hands gripping the rail of the crib. Redness breeds on his cheeks as his eyes are bloodshot from his salty tears. Drool coats his small lips as a shine from the sunlight gleams against the slobber. As his continues to release his cries, tears cover his orbs along with his mouth widening to reveal a single tooth on the bottom that is showing the tip of the tooth. Zackary becomes impatient while Cloud strolls to him. The little boy begins to bounce anxiously for his father to hold him.

In a quick movement, Cloud lifts Zackary to his arms and cuddles him in his strong, protective embrace before changing his diaper. Zackary continues to whimper but those cries are slowly diminishing. While Cloud changes Zackary's diaper, Denzel come strolling in as he rubs a single eye with his fist. He tries to cast away the drowsiness that coats his form. "Morning, dad." Denzel says lazily, his words are sluggish with his sleep but none of the less it's comprehendible.

Cloud lifts Zackary into his arms once again before sending a small smile to Denzel and ruffles his hair in acknowledgement. Cloud embraces Zackary who rests his head against Cloud's shoulder and is now fully calm down. His soft breathing echoes to Cloud's ears as it prompts a content smile on Cloud's lips.

Cloud walks back down corridor to his room with Denzel closely behind. The wooden floor creaks to their weight but none of them seem to notice. Lazily, Cloud opens the door to their room and allows Denzel to go in first. The door whines open to reveal a peaceful display of _his_ family. The window is slightly open to draw in a soft morning breeze with a delightful smell. The breeze blows into the curtains as they sway. The morning light beams into the room, lighting up the room to a soft luminosity. Denzel brisk walks to the bed until his body slams into the cushion and he begins to claw up onto the mattress. He crawls to sit next to Tifa's knees. His body slouches as he receives a small smile from his mother, Tifa. Tifa lies on her side with left arm curling around the pillow which her head is resting on. Her other hand cups her flabby tummy that is cover by a white shirt. Nearby her breasts, newborn Payton lies on his back with his tiny fist close to his chest. His mouth opens with amazement as Demetria continues to coo 'hello baby' to him. A high pitch squeal of excitement comes from Payton as his lips prompt a smile when Demetria's long black locks brush against his skin. Demetria sits on other side of Payton with her upper body slightly leaning over Payton. During the night, Demetria sneak her way into her parent's bed.

Cloud smiles to the sound of Payton's squeals as he moves forth to the bed, receiving a smile from Tifa. Cloud's curls a strong arm around Zackary as he situates himself onto the bed in a similar position to Tifa. The cot whines to his weight as Demetria giggles to the waves of effects of Cloud's movement on the bed. He places his elbow into his pillow while leaning his head in the palm of his hand. Zackary sit up against Cloud's chess for support for Cloud's body makes a dent in the mattress. "Hi, daddy." Demetria greets cheerily with a wide smile that reveals her small baby teeth. Cloud returns the smile as his eyes moves to Tifa who is staring with a half-smile. His eyes gaze in wonder at the beautiful creature before him who proudly calls herself his _wife._

Cloud removes his head from his hand to reach out for her hand that rests against the pillow. His fingers brush against her, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. Their fingers intertwine as both of their ring fingers shows their sliver wedding rings which they show off proudly. And to, think three years ago Cloud feared his could-be family and now, he can't live without them. All because of a air-conditioner.

A family portrait of the effects of a glimpse to what if…

* * *

There you go, the final ending...

There will be no continual or sequel.


End file.
